The Greatest Story Of Love
by nene1234
Summary: She was a princess who thought she couldn't find love. He was a plumber who had his heart broken many times. What happens when her mother runs away but they claim she is dead and she moves to the mushroom kingdom? Is it love? Or is it heartbreak?
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note: I have finally decided to post a story please write constructive criticism and or comments. I have had this story in mind for a while and I want to see how well it goes.**

_Why did it all have to come to this? Why do I have to be such a stubborn person? _

She was in the middle of Mushroom Forest. Her elegant ballroom dress was now tattered from all the running and hiding in the bushes. Scratches and bruises covered every visible area of her skin.

A rustling sound to her left made her stomach lurch in panic. She tried to get up and run, but her body was too injured to move, and despite her fear, despite knowing that she needed to be quiet—or else _he_ would find her—the pain and the stress grew too great, and she cried out.

A long, strained silence fell over the forest, foreboding and ominous. In the silence, she could hear only the thundering of her heart, rushing in her ears and vibrating in her chest.

Then, she saw him. The one responsible for all the pain. The reason she was running. The reason her life, not to mention countless others', was at stake. The same one who hadonce promised never to hurt her.

Though, she was to blame for happened also. Just as he had played a part in it, so had she. If it wasn't for her, things wouldn't have turned out this way.

Laughter rang out, reverberating through the forest, not warm and pleasant like the sound usually was, not endearing as it usually was from _him,_ but hollow and unfeeling. Reminiscent, in fact, of the triumphant, psychotic laugh of Bowser, but somehow even colder. Daisy stared in horror as the bearer of this hideous laughter came a step closer to where she huddled, trembling and terrified.

"You actually thought you got away. I have to say that plan of yours was a good one, but not good enough. I'm afraid your friends had to suffer a rather horrible—"

"_What did you do to them?_" she cried, fear for those she loved choking off the fear for herself and summoning the hot anger pulsing through her veins. It granted her the boldness to cut him off in the middle of his gloating diatribe.

"Calm yourself. I would never do anything to hurt you. Remember my promise?"the man in green simpered to her, and then he laughed again, that horrible laugh.

"Shut up," she snapped."I don't know why you're doing this but you will be stopped."

"On the contrary…"He raised his hand above his head and spurts of green electricity started to crackle in his palm. Daisy's eyes widened, recognizing what he was about to do, and she turned to bolt, but it was too late. The electricity from his hand spread into a green electrical dome, surrounding _him_ and Daisy. A prison, trapped with the one person she despised above all others. "I will succeed in my plans," he continued with a mocking smile."Oh, and by the way, here is something to help you calm your fears."

The man reached up and pulled his signature green cap from his head and tossed it at her feet. Shaking out his hair, he walked to the opposite end of the dome.

Daisy wanted to cry as she looked down at the hat. Silly and bright neon green, with a white circle surrounding a big, gaudy green "L," it was utterly ridiculous, not to mention impractical. But now it was the only connection she had left to the past she missed so terribly. She fell to her knees and carefully took the hat in both hands, holding it to her chest and closing her eyes as swarms of memories invaded her consciousness. She remembered how things were, and she thought of how they were now, and she knew who was responsible.

When her eyes flashed open and swung up to look at him, they were filled with a boiling hatred.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not and will never be anything like Luigi no matter how hard you try," Daisy said in a whisper.

At those words, the man slowly turned towards Daisy, anger filling his face. Daisy felt the pervading, cold fear clench at her as she saw his expression, and she found herself scooting away from him as he walked closer to her. Finally, her back was nearly against the dome, and she could feel the static tugging at her dress, warning her not to move any further. She forced herself to stay perfectly still as he leaned towards her. Her heart started to race when his face came uncomfortably close, and even then he did not stop—the inane and panicked thought crossed her mind that he would kiss her, and that, more than anything else, would really destroy her—but he just touched his big round nose to her small curved one. He was close enough for his mustache to prickle her face as he whispered,"Explain to me, for the millionth time, how I am not Luigi. That is the name my mother gave me when I was born and it hasn't changed since. My appearance also hasn't changed and my personality, heh, hasn't altered at all, so I don't see why you can't accept the fact that this is me."

"You are Luigi, but you're not Luigi," Daisy tried to explain, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. She wished she could move from him, but that would result in her being fried. The possibility crossed her mind, but—no. Her friends needed her; she was their only hope now. And besides, being with him wasn't a fate worse than death. Yet. At least, she still wanted to live. She wanted to fight. She wanted to save him and herself.

"I see. And why not?" he challenged, not budging an inch and smiling as if he could read her thoughts.

"Because you aren't the Luigi I know. He wouldn't go this far. You may have not changed, but your aura has, the essence that made Luigi who he was."

"Well!" He clapped his hands and finally straightened up. Daisy breathed an imperceptible sigh of relief."It looks like Miss Princess has answered the main question. And do you know why?" he asked, his voice lowering into what was very nearly a growl.

"Because…" Daisy bit her lip, but she couldn't help the tears that finally began to form.

"Because…?" he prodded, as if he didn't know, mercilessly rubbing salt into the wound.

Daisy didn't answer. Her pain was growing too immense for her to speak. She knew inside that Luigi, the one who had stood up for her and always protected her, had undergone this dramatic change… because of her.

And now Luigi stared down at her with an emotionless face. "It was because of you," he sneered, his words dripping disdain. Every word was another dagger in her."And now that you have gotten what you wanted, and turned me into this—this _thing_ that I have become—the question now is, 'What should I do to you to show you how you made me feel?'"

"I said I was..."

"_Sorry!_Right?" The words exploded out of him, and the tenuous composure and finesse he had possessed dissipated, to be replaced by deranged madness. Daisy's back stiffened; her first instinct had been to leap backwards, but luckily her logic tempered that impulse. "Words! Meaningless, empty words! _Sorry_ doesn't even come close to repairing—" Luigi stopped, struggling to compose himself, and finally he fixed her with a hardened gaze. "Sorry fixes nothing."

With that, Luigi crossed to the other side of the dome and turned his attention to the sky.

Daisy allowed her body to relax as she carefully moved from the very edge of the dome, and watched the empty gaze of a broken spirit stare upwards.

_ If only things could have changed. If only I could turn back the clock._

It all started

A few months ago…


	2. The Day That Started It All

"_Toadette!_" Daisy's shrill scream carried through the halls. "_Are you almost ready?_"

Without waiting for a response, Daisy turned back to her letter, rereading its contents slowly once again.

"Dear Peach," the letter read. "I'm so excited that I'm coming to stay. It's going to be a great experience living there. I also can't wait to visit all the wonderful sites."

"_What?_" Toadette called from all the way down the lavish staircase. "_I can't hear you!_"

Daisy hated these yelling exchanges that happened ever more frequently because of Toadette's poor hearing, the large expanse of the castle, and the fact that Daisy herself was often too lazy and impatient to go find Toadette. And to top off her agitation, she was finding it difficult to keep her place in her letter. Where was she? She scratched the side of her head with her quill, trying to recall that train of thought.

"Aha!"

As the thoughts returned, she dipped the quill into the inkwell and began to scribble hastily, lest the remembrance fade, as it was apt to do when she was irritated.

"I just hope I can make friends while I'm there," she wrote, taking a deep breath. The prospect of loneliness did not appeal to her, not even a little bit, and she had to admit to a little queasiness at the thought of leaving her homeland for an extended period for the first time. It was probably foolish to have such insecurity—to think that people wouldn't take to her, but she couldn't help it. She was a girl first, and a princess second, with all the concerns of any girl. With determination, she picked up her quill again. "I really can't wait to see you and Rosalina again. I also plan to surprise Toadette. You see, she doesn't know it yet, but she is coming with me. I can't—"

"_What?_" Toadette called. It was quite unbelievable. This time Daisy hadn't even said anything. "_It would be better if you came down here so I could hear you!_"

Dear Grambi, _now_ where was she? She rubbed her temples, feeling a slight headache coming on. Toadette was her friend, but her vocal cords worked too well and her ears worked too poorly, and Daisy wasn't sure whether that was an unfortunate coincidence or whether those two fact correlated.

Finally, she threw up her hands,giving up on the letter-writing. There was a more pressing matter to attend to at present, anyway. The part she had been dreading the most. Packing.

She turned to look around her bedroom at all her possessions. It seemed an impossibly overwhelming task. She had never had to pack in her life. I mean, they had taken vacations, certainly, and how many countless times had she traipsed down to the Mushroom Kingdom from Sarasaland to spend the weekend with Peach? But this time was different. Permanent. She chewed her lower lip. And none of the servants would help her pack, of course. They all served her father.

Was she making the right decision? For once in her reckless life, she was not pursuing her own happiness, but the general welfare of her people. And then there was still her father… Daisy shook her head, trying to clear her mind. At the moment, he was just another stressor that she couldn't bear to consider.

"Princess?" A tinny voice sounded from the doorway, and Daisy turned to see Toadette standing there, leaning against the doorjamb with a thoughtful look of knowing concern. "Are you all right?"

Daisy shrugged, swallowing down the dreadful embarrassment of having been seen in a state of such obvious upset.

"Yeah, just thinking about some things." Daisy stepped to the side and motioned Toadette to follow her onto the balcony jutting from her room. Daisy couldn't help but smile as the cool breeze, carrying that pleasant, familiar, earthy smell of Sarasaland, touched her face. Alongside Toadette, Daisy watched the crazee dayzees, those small beings with round faces surrounded by soft petals as they wandered about.

Observant as Daisy was, she didn't pay any particular attention to the shadows. Right now, she wanted to be reminded of sunshine, and beauty, and light. The darkness only depressed her, and she didn't even want to acknowledge its existence! And so, if she had maybe looked a little more carefully, she might have noticed the person all in black, wearing a concealing hood, watching…and waiting…

But she had no desire to explore deeper into the shadows, and so she missed this rather incongruous sight.

"Toadette," Daisy said, quiet and serious, and for once admitting the possibility that she was making a mistake, "do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Toadette cleared her throat. Her thick pigtails bobbed as she looked away, and she feigned ignorance. "What do you mean, Princess?"

"I mean… the decision I'm making." Daisy took a shuddering breath, trying not to relay the difficulty of these thoughts through her face or voice. "I know it would be a good thing for me to leave here and go to the Mushroom Kingdom, but what about my people? This kingdom is falling apart. I'm running. I'm a coward." To her immeasurable disgust and dismay, tears were threatening to prick at her eyes, and she hurriedly ran the back of her hand over her eyes. "We all know that this kingdom won't last long with my father at the helm."

Toadette shifted her weight from foot to foot, stalling. "What do you mean?"

Daisy looked at her, exasperated. "Don't act like you haven't seen him changing, Toadette. He's been…different, ever since Mother left."

Daisy gripped the railing tightly. Truth be told, she was understating it. He had not only become different, a little out of character, a little melancholy. That would have been normal, understandable. Instead, it was like he was an entirely new person. Every trait that established him seemed to have vanished, to be replaced by a personality uncomfortably similar to Bowser's. Yes. The Koopa King himself, ruthless dictator of the neighboring kingdom, and a direct rival to Sarasaland royalty for years. Sometimes, Daisy honestly couldn't tell the difference between that monarch she despised and her own father.

Mutters of dissent and unrest were quickly spreading through the townspeople. The legislature that was getting more and more ridiculous at the seeming frivolous whims of their leader, the lack of job security or a healthy economy, the abolition of universal health care and fair distribution of food and supplies—the utter oppression—had not yet caused riots, but they boiled under the surface, simmering, and the fact that the king seemed to have turned a deaf ear fanned the flames of anger. Daisy heard their pleas. She heard their concerns, and she had the power that they lacked, and the will to give them a voice.

But he was her father. He was the cause of so much pain and suffering, but he was the rightful king. And he was her father. To make a move against him seemed not only insipid, but so unfair. It wasn't fair to ask this of her, and yet, she could not deny that as the princess, the responsibility fell solely to her.

"If I stay," she murmured to Toadette, almost dreamily, "the memories of that night…"

"Princess," Toadette cut in severely, "you know what you have to do. And besides, you aren't prepared to seize power the only way that you can."

No. Daisy supposed not. The pointed statement was just vague enough that even if Toadette had been overheard by the king's spies—and he _did _ have them; it was as if the walls themselves had eyes and ears—she could not be thrown into prison for treason. But the meaning of those words did not escape Daisy. No. Daisy wanted to see her kingdom's subjects restored, happy, and healthy as much as anyone, but it would not end with bloodshed. The king would not die by his daughter's hand.

Uncomfortable with pursuing this topic any longer, Daisy swung to face Toadette and plastered a determined smile on her face as she changed the subject. "Well, Toadette. I have a surprise for you."

"Do you?" Toadette arched an eyebrow, seeing through the princess's ploy, seeing that big fake smile that Daisy was pleading with her eyes for her not to call out. At the same time, she couldn't pretend that she wasn't genuinely intrigued. It was very rare for the princess to give surprises and the ones she gave were always the best.

"I do," said Daisy, shoulders relaxing. She hadn't even realized she'd bunched them together. "But you'll have to wait until we arrive at the Mushroom Kingdom to get it; I have chosen you to escort me. Now help me start packing. The train leaves at five and I want to get there nice and early."

Toadette shrugged. She should have known that Daisy would pull that 'wait and see' garbage. It was just like Daisy. Just like her, too, to be so bossy. But she shrugged. Daisy was going through a lot right now, and holding on to her wits remarkably well…and she was Toadette's friend. Always had been, always would be. "Okay," said Toadette. "We should start by—"

Daisy didn't catch the rest. She was too caught up in her thoughts to pay attention to what her beloved friend was saying. She was thinking about the past, and the future, and what the dream from last night could mean…

ooo

"Luigi, are you ready for your surprise?" asked a soft voice.

The child looked up with wide eyes and noted that the soft voice belonged to a woman whose every feature could only be described as soft. Brown hair framing a round face, light skin, eyes the color of the calm sea, and a body that curved in all the right, matronly places. She placed a box covered in green wrapping paper in front of him, and watched him with the same anticipation with which he was now eyeing the box.

Luigi giggled and ripped the wrapping paper from the box, eager to see its contents. Soon he beheld the…creature. "Wow…" he said, not yet able to decide in his four-year-old mind whether he was disappointed or awed. "What is it?"

In his hand, he held what appeared to be a small green dinosaur with a big round snout.

"He's a Yoshi," she answered him with a smile. "I found him in the woods alone, so I got him just for you."

Luigi brightened. He felt special that his mother had procured a pet just for him. "Thanks, Mama! What's his name?"

"I don't know. What do you want to call him?"

It was a question that Luigi thought warranted a lot of deep consideration. "Hmm," he said, tapping his chin. "I think I'll call him…."

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!" the baby dinosaur chirped excitedly.

Luigi was only a little surprised to hear the animal talk. After all, cats and dogs didn't talk. But, his mind rationalized, dinosaurs were most likely the smartest animals there were.

"I want to call him Yoshi," Luigi decided, thinking himself brilliant. He beamed at his mother and then turned back to the little dinosaur. "Do you know what my name is?"

The baby Yoshi shook his head.

"My name's Luigi. Say Luigi."

"Mama!"

"No." Luigi frowned, glancing at his own mother in consternation. "Luigi."

"Mama!" the Yoshi insisted.

Luigi pressed his nose to Yoshi's snout sternly. "Luigi!"

"Mama, mama, mama!"

"No, Luigi!" Luigi was losing hope that the Yoshi could understand. _He_ couldn't understand, though, how the Yoshi could perfectly pronounce "mama" but had so much trouble saying "Luigi." The two didn't sound remotely similar!

"Mama Luigi?" asked the baby Yoshi, and Luigi's eyes widened. The Yoshi had finally said his name! Even if attaching "Mama" to it.

"Fine." Luigi sighed, willing to compromise. "You can call me that."

"Aww. My little guy has made himself a new friend." Luigi's mother clasped her hands together and then reached down and ruffled Luigi's hair. "Come now, Luigi. We have to prepare dinner for your brother and your father."

Luigi nodded, but held his new friend aloft. "Don't forget Yoshi."

She laughed. "Of course. I'm sure he likes food too. Oh, and Luigi, one more thing."

"Yes, Mama?"

His mother's face distorted suddenly, and the lights seemed to dim. "_Wake up, Luigi!_" she yelled, but her voice sounded deeper, throatier…not _hers_ at all. And Luigi looked down at his hands; there was no Yoshi to be seen. And…and he was certain he hadn't been wearing gloves a second ago…

"_Luigi!_ I said, _wake up!_"

Luigi sat up swiftly—only to fall back in pain from hitting his head on the top bunk. He rubbed his eyes. "What now, Mario?"

"Come on! Get a move on. We all have to go to Peach's place. She mentioned something about a special guest and what not."

Luigi blinked. The light was assaulting his eyes, and going back to sleep seemed like a very viable option. In addition, this didn't seem like an entirely good reason for him to have been woken up in the first place. And he had been having a lovely dream, a sweet dream that filled him with sadness on one level, but was beautiful all the same. Too bad he could barely remember it. He turned his attention back to Mario's eager face and yawned. "And I have to go because…?"

Mario rolled his eyes like it should be obvious. "Because they need bodyguards. You can never be too careful! So I'm Peach's, L is Rosalina's, and you are…the other girl's."

Luigi frowned. Of course he would be delegated to protect Little Miss Nameless. Just came with the territory, he supposed. Nonetheless, there was a girl who needed protecting. That was enough to get Luigi out of bed and taking plodding, groggy steps to the restroom. "And exactly who is this mystery girl?"

Mario shrugged. "You're the one who should know. She's been your partner when we've had tournaments."

"Hm, really? Well, that doesn't mean I remember her. We barely talked." Luigi, to be honest, hadn't had much more than a professional obligation to his teammate. He certainly hadn't had an interest in getting to know her. From what he did remember, she had been boorish and obnoxious. Aggressive and altogether just too…loud.

"Luigi, I'm surprised. How do you not know who she is? You two made it to the semifinals together. Not once over the span of all that time did you ever think to strike up a conversation?" Mario asked.

Luigi knew Mario couldn't understand. Gregarious, talkative, and extroverted, the life of every party, friendly and a real people's person, Mario couldn't understand that Luigi just preferred to keep to himself. And wait—now that Luigi was thinking of his sports partner, he thought he remembered something about her.

"Shouldn't _you_ remember her, Mario? Didn't you save her once, from some psychotic alien? Or something like that?"

Mario grinned, a little cockily. "I wouldn't be surprised. But I rescue so many damsels, you can't really blame me if I have trouble keeping their names straight. Anyway," he said, straightening up, "let's go. It took me forever to get L away from that robot of his."

Luigi sighed. He wasn't sure why he felt so melancholy all of a sudden, but he did. Just another day, being Mario's right-hand man, playing second fiddle to his orchestra, defending the brash, nameless girl while Mario spent time pampered in sweet Princess Peach's company.

Luigi pulled his cap down, concealing his eyes, afraid of what people would find if they cared enough to look.

Just then, Luigi heard quick, light footsteps that could only belong to one person.

"Hey, Luigi. Are you all right?" A man who looked more like Luigi's twin than his actually twin brother Mario walked to the two. He straightened his hat that matched Luigi's except for the inverted L, which only reinforced this idea of mirror images. His gray eyes studied Luigi shrewdly.

"Yeah, L." Luigi was always uncomfortable speaking to L. It was like talking to himself, and not just physically. Sometimes it was as if L could see inside his head, and he wasn't sure he was comfortable to have his soul bared under L's knowing gaze. "Just tired, that's all."

Mr. L wasn't convinced. Luigi had known he wouldn't be. "Don't worry, Luigi. Even though I'm not a part of you anymore doesn't mean I don't still understand how you feel."

Luigi was silent. That was precisely why he _was_ worried.

Mr. L continued, despite the fact that he must have known Luigi wanted him to stop, and that was perhaps the most horrible part of all. "You know," he said quietly, "that Gadd's invention didn't go quite right."

_I know,_ thought Luigi, and then continued on that train of thought before he could help himself. _If it had gone right, you would be dead._

He glanced at Mr. L guiltily, but miraculously, this particular thought seemed to be an exception to the rule of Mr. L knowing everything that went on inside Luigi's head. It was too neat of a coincidence, Mr. L was most likely willfully ignorant, but regardless, Luigi found himself relaxing, something he rarely did in the presence of Mr. L.

"I don't want to talk about it," Luigi remarked with care.

"Well, that works fine for me, because truth be told, I didn't want to hear you moan about it," Mr. L teased.

Luigi decided to play along. If Mr. L was making the effort… "So," he said, looking appropriately shocked and noting the irony of his words, "you don't care about how I feel then?"

"To tell you the truth—and we're among friends here, so we should be honest at least!—no. Ow!" he added, as Luigi slugged him in the arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

Luigi didn't answer. He was busy feeling the satisfaction of knowing that, perhaps, Mr. L didn't actually know what that was for.

Mario impatiently tried to reconcile those who he had now come to view as his two baby brothers by doling out a quick fix. He slapped Mr. L in the back of the head. "So. Can we go now? Peach is waiting." Mario tapped his foot.

Mr. L rubbed his head, but grinned at Mario. "You just want to hurry so you can see your Peachy. Every second without her is agony, I'm sure."

Mario's face reddened, only accentuated by his crimson outfit, but he started to lead the way out of the house, and the other two followed. "L, honestly. Sometimes you act just like Rosalina."

Mr. L scoffed, considering this an affront. "How _dare _you, sir! I"—and here he held his head up high—"am the Green Thunder. I am _powerful. _If I wanted, the universe would be mine to control; it was in my hands once, and only through an act of my mercy did it survive. I am _nothing_ like that star—"

"Calm down," Mario interrupted, attempting a laugh. Mr. L was crossing into dangerous territory, but Mario was determined not to let him careen down that slippery slope. "I was joking. Almost," he added, attempting to lighten the mood.

He looked over his shoulder to see that Luigi had started to hang back, presumably when Mr. L had started his rant. He was forlornly kicking stones as his legs strode automatically and he looked off to the distance with empty eyes. Mario sighed; sometimes, he couldn't help but worry.

As if he was a mind reader, Mr. L was suddenly at Mario's side, sane and decent again, and commiserating. "Okay, Mario, on a serious note," Mr. L began in a whisper, "what's up with Luigi? He's been this way for weeks now."

"I don't know," Mario replied in equally hushed tones, stealing a swift glance behind him at his brother. He didn't appear to be listening. Perfect. "I think it might have something to do with that incident a while ago. You know, with Rosalina?"

Mario and Mr. L could both remember clearly the day they had all been trying to fix a water hydrant with water that had somehow burst through the top and become an unwelcome fountain. Luigi had really been throwing his back into the work, using his wrench to tighten the bolts just so—when a stubborn bolt had caused him to lose his grip on the wrench and it had flung behind him, right onto the road. Right into Rosalina's path.

Rosalina had been practicing driving on the rough terrain for her next kart race, and the wrench had landed right under her left front wheel. She had spun and crashed, and emerged not seriously hurt, but her kart was totaled, and her pride was too. She had acted most uncharacteristically that day, acquiescing to the popularity of calling Luigi a lousy, wimpy idiot, and even going so far as to slap him in her anger.

For better or for worse, the truth was that Luigi was quite used to this treatment by now. But not from Rosalina. It shocked him so much to be disdained by even the one calmest, famously unruffled person in the universe that he had spent the entire night out of the house.

Mr. L sighed. "I think you're right. This may make things a little awkward with Rosalina now, though. And I hope this doesn't ruin Peach's day."

Mario turned to Mr. L as they reached the large, gilded gates of Princess Peach's castle. "Let's make a deal. If she asks about him, avoid discussing it. Try to change the subject."

"Deal," agreed Mr. L.

ooo

"Okay, Daisy, it's five minutes 'til. Did you say all of your goodbyes?" Toadette asked.

"Almost." Daisy straightened the wrinkles of her skirt, trying to keep her hands from trembling. "There's one more."

Daisy's tone said it all, and Toadette nodded immediately in understanding. But she fixed Daisy with a stern gaze. "Remember. Five minutes."

Daisy nodded. She didn't need reminding. Five minutes was more than the amount of time she needed. She didn't need to give him any more of her time. She marched towards the throne room, and threw open the oak double doors.

Inside, her father stood, staring out the stained-glass window, the colorful patterns projected on his face only serving to underscore the sneer on his face as he looked at his subjects.

Daisy swept into the room, and unseen, another figure followed her, melting in the shadows with fluid grace, and becoming one with them. It stood and, as before, watched.

"I'm leaving now, Throne. Do me a favor for once in your pitiful life and take care of my people." Well, no one had ever accused the princess of dancing around the point, or being any good at diplomacy. Her hotheaded pride shone, clear as anything.

"Now, Daisy," crooned the king, "is that any way to talk to your father? It's like ever since your mother died, your respect has died as well."

"For the _last time,_ she is not dead!" Daisy said forcefully, her teeth gritted, and her face heating up with passion.

Throne laughed, a laugh without humor, but with irony. Because that was all he had left. "Silly, silly daughter, you actually think she is still alive?"

"I don't _think,_ Throne, I _know_," Daisy told him acidly. "I remember what happened the night she left. I was only four, but I was old enough to understand what was going on. She left because of you. Sometimes I wonder what she saw in you."

Throne staggered back a step, taken by surprise. "So… you know."

It wasn't a question but a bitter statement of fact. Daisy answered anyway. "Yes. And when I find Mom and bring her back, we are taking you down," she couldn't help but add with a touch of smugness.

Throne said nothing. Daisy couldn't tell what he was thinking, but she frowned uncertainly. She certainly hadn't expected a quiet reaction. The subtle pain in the contours of his face surprised her, and she had to look away. It was like looking in a mirror. That breaking she had experienced not too long ago was now reflected in her father's eyes. What he had done that night was wrong. But, how awful must it be to have such a mistake on your conscience? It must replay in his mind every day. The harshest regrets, borne out of his inability to not hurt the ones he loved…and the worst part, Daisy thought, suddenly feeling sick and guilty, was that she never let him forget. Every day of her life, she forced him to remember by refusing to call him "Dad" or "Father" or even his name. Only Throne, or, if she was particularly angry that day, "Hate."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Throne asked her quietly, and Daisy raised an eyebrow. If she didn't know better, she'd almost say that he was…concerned? "Are you really willing to leave your people?"

"Yes," Daisy said, just as if she had not had similar doubts only minutes ago. "I'm going to Mushroom Kingdom, and I'm going to give my speech. And anyway, I shouldn't have to stay here to deal with any more of your cruelty."

"You don't understand, Daisy. I did it for a reason," the king said.

"Oh, really?" Daisy shook her head, glaring at him. "You put our lives on the line so you could live. You treated us like—like nothing more than cannon fodder. Collateral damage." Daisy knew she was beginning to lose control, but she couldn't help it. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you never loved us."

"That's not true!" Throne cried, his calm veneer fading to something desperate, something hidden deep beneath the surface. He stretched out his hand to grasp Daisy's shoulder, but, before his fingertips could brush her flesh, he let the arm fall and dangle limply at his side. "I loved you," he said helplessly. "I…I cared for your mother. I would never do anything—_anything_ to hurt her, and believe me, if I could take it all back—"

Daisy laughed harshly at his outburst, knowing she was being cruel, but unable to help it. He deserved it. "If you didn't do anything to hurt my mother, then why on that night did she say she 'couldn't take this anymore'? If you loved me, then why did you make my mother leave?"

The figure in the shadows lurched just a little bit, shocked at the nasty words exchanged between the two, but surprisingly coming from mostly Daisy.

And Throne was shocked into silence by his daughter's words. He had no answer.

Just as Daisy had thought he wouldn't. She gave a single clipped nod. "Well, if that is all, I must be on my way. Goodbye." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

When she thought she was alone—out of sight of the king but she had not yet reached Toadette—she took a moment to compose herself. Oh, she _hated_ him. How she despised him; how she loathed him with every fiber of her being; and all the more so because she couldn't really hate him.

She held her head high, and continued to move, and the hooded figure followed her.

ooo

"_Hurry, Princess!_" Toadette knew that it had been a bad idea to let Daisy speak to her father five minutes before they were to have to board the train. What happened to Daisy wanting to get there "nice and early"? Daisy's laziness and ineptitude at packing, for one, and the fact that little Toadette had had to do much of the heavy lifting herself.

"I'm right here, Toadette," said Daisy, walking to stand beside Toadette in the aisle.

Toadette did a double take, scared out of her skin. The two had been separated as they had to make trip after trip carrying Daisy's luggage into the train, and Toadette hadn't realized that Daisy was in the train. And besides— "If this is you, then who's that?" She pointed at a figure dressed in a dark cloak.

"Why would you think that was me?" Daisy asked, a little amused at her friend.

"Uh…I don't know." Toadette blinked and shook her head as if coming out of a trance. "Just…something similar about you two, I guess."

The train made its first lurch and started to pull away from the station. The hooded figure broke into a run, and tried to jump onto the train, and Daisy's amusement evaporated. Someone was being left behind!

"_Hurry!_" Daisy now found herself screaming. She wasn't sure why she was taking a personal investment in this would-be passenger, but something was tugging at her, and she knew that she desperately wanted the figure in the hood to make it onto the train.

With a mighty and foolhardy leap, the figure ended up clinging onto the ladder on the back of the train. Daisy was sure it was against the rules, but she hurried over and reached down to help the person inside, feeling a rush of triumph as she did so.

"You okay?" Daisy asked, brushing off the cloak.

He hooded person looked up at Daisy, and Daisy looked back expectantly, but the person's face was still shrouded in shadow, and the hooded person said nothing in response. Disappointed, but deciding not to pry, Daisy turned away and went into her compartment.

Toadette watched Daisy go and then turned her attention to the figure in the hood. "It's great to see you again, my queen. But why did you come all this way, if not to reveal yourself to her?"

"It was a mistake," the queen of Sarasaland replied softly, watching the window of Daisy's compartment where Daisy's auburn hair could clearly be seen pressed against the glass, denoting Daisy's bored slump. "I just…I had to see her. I had to touch her, with my own hands." The queen raised her hands in front of her face and eyed them. "You are, I hope, taking good care of my daughter."

Before Toadette could properly respond, the queen swept her cloak, causing Toadette to squeeze her eyes shut for a second, and when she opened them again, a split-second later, the queen was gone. Toadette stared with wide eyes at the empty track stretching behind them, and noted the jostling and rattling of the wheels. Somehow, the queen was nowhere to be seen.

Toadette joined Daisy in the compartment, sliding the door shut behind her.

"Well," Daisy said with a grin, leaning forward with her hands on her knees.

"Huh? Oh, that? That was, uh…. Well, you see….It's a long story and—"

Daisy tilted her head, confused, and then she waved her hand. "Oh, not that. That's your business, and whoever that was has problems. But, anyway, I was talking about your surprise. Ready to hear it?"

Toadette nodded, relief making her giddy. "Oh, yes, please tell me!"

Daisy paused for adequate dramatic effect, and then smiled wickedly when Toadette began to jump up and down in impatience. Finally, with a flourish, she announced, "You're not only here with me as an escort. You're staying with me in the Mushroom Kingdom! That's why we have so many bags. When I pretended I didn't know how to pack and had you pack most of my stuff, it was to buy me time to sneak into your room and pack _your _stuff. I know how you feel about being the only toad there in Sarasaland, so I told Peach and Rosalina that you are staying too! And of course they were happy to hear it."

Toadette's eyes sparkled. She had genuinely been surprised, and what a surprise it was. "Princess, you're the best!"

"Ha, I know right!"

"And modest too," Toadette said, rolling her eyes, but she laughed, and Daisy joined in. After her laughter died down, Toadette said, "Oh, I can't _wait!_ I hope all the toads love music."

"No, Toadette. I'm sure you're the only toad in existence who likes music. You're just a freak that way," Daisy said solemnly. "Of _course_ they'll like music, silly! Who doesn't? Don't answer that one; I'll tell you: all the uncool people, that's who."

"Because you dictate what's cool, of course."

"Of course! I happen to be the very definition."

"Have I mentioned your modesty yet, Princess?"

"Not nearly enough." Daisy smirked. "Now, Toadette. I haven't been in the Mushroom Kingdom since my last tennis match with some dude in green, so if we have time, we could take a tour."

"Okay then. And…one other thing, Princess." Toadette braced herself, preparing to relay the bad news. "You took too long talking to your father, so the estimated time we'll arrive at the other kingdom is one o'clock."

Daisy shrugged. "That doesn't seem so bad."

"A.M."

"_What?_" Daisy had no idea she had taken _that_ long.

"At least you have a lot of extra time to go over your speech." Toadette smirked, watching Daisy cross her arms and sit back in her seat in a huff.

"Yeah, about that," Daisy grumbled, still in a foul mood. "I got fed up looking for stationery, so I kinda used the back of my speech to write a letter to Peach."

"You _what?_"

"Yeah," Daisy said, shrugging, "but don't worry about it. I've got it all up here." She tapped her cranium, grinning.

Toadette sighed, shaking her head and closing her eyes for a moment. "Oh, Princess, what are we going to do with you?"

When no cheeky reply came, Toadette asked, "Princess?" She opened her eyes, and then they flew wide. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. "Princess, no! Don't do that! You could fall out of the train!"


	3. Super Powers Secret Love & A Crazy Dream

**Sorry it took so long. School. It gets to you. I hope this makes up for it. Special thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate your reviews.**

**Tman23-Why yes I am. Thanks!**

**Luigisgirlfriend-thanks! You are a great friend.**

**DemonOfFate- Thanks**

**Inspired Girl- Thank you!**

**Special thanks to ****tetekanui**** for reviewing. You would have kept my story going and it would have been great. Now for the story! I hope you enjoy.**

"Peach, why did you have to make _him _of all people my bodyguard? I don't need one anyway! I can defend myself, and if I get in any trouble I could just use my star wand! But noooo you have to make Mr. L watch me. I am not a child!" Rosalina complained as she stared reluctantly at the Mario trio as they approach the castle.

"I don't see a problem with it. Besides, the way you look at Luigi makes me scared." Peach said as she approached the star princess.

"What's wrong with how I look at him?" Rosalina asked.

"You look at him as if you want to kill him. Anyway, Luigi is Daisy's guard." Peach said. "And a little birdie told me you have a crush on L." Peach said with a smug look on her face. Rosalina blushed and was about to reply when a loud knock was heard. As the princesses went down the spiral staircase Mr. L swung open the doors and strutted through the doors with his head held high.

"Mr. L you can't barge your way through the door without someone inviting you in. What if Toadsworth saw you? He would give us a long speech and..."

"Oh stop worrying. That old fungus is probably yelling at someone about a worthless situation." Mr. L scoffed as he turned to face Mario. A smirk was visible.

"Bro, why did you walk so fast? You guys left me." Luigi wined as he walked through the double doors, his glum expression visible. Mario, Mr. L, and Rosalina saw this expression and had a bad feeling as Peach approached the group, Rosalina by her side.

"What are you talking about Luigi?" Mario said with a bright smile trying to cheer him up. It didn't work.

"Yeah you were right behind us. Maybe if your head wasn't in the clouds, you would have noticed." Mr. L chipped in also trying to help.

"Hi Luigi!" Rosalina said as cheerfully as she could. Luigi looked at Rosalina in her eyes. She could see pain in his eyes and the guilt became stronger.

"Luigi what's wrong? You look terrible." Peach asked in a soft, concerned tone.

Oh no oh no oh no. Don't tell her, please. Rosalina thought. Mario please tell me you have a plan.

"Oh you know he's just nervous about meeting this special guest of yours, right Mario?" Mr. L said. Sweat began to drip from his head.

"Oh yeah. I told him that he was her partner in tournaments. Can you believe he doesn't remember her?" Mario played along while twiddling is fingers.

"I think I want Luigi to tell me what's bothering him. Now Luigi what's wrong?" Peach demanded getting annoyed that they was being so rude. Why won't they let him answer my question Peach thought?

Luigi looked up at Peach and was about to respond only to be cut off by Mario and Mr. L yelling random things such as what they did last night, how to make pasta, how great robots are, and how fun Mario Party 9 was.

Peach had a mixture of shocked and confused on her face as Rosalina face palmed and sighed heavily. While Mario and Mr. L continued this act, Luigi caught Peach's attention and they began speaking in sign language. While their conversation went on, Mr. L caught the Mario and Rosalina's attention and they watched in awe. They never knew of the talent they had. When they were finished Peach hugged Luigi and whispered into his ear and Luigi nodded in response. Peach turned to see the other three and held up her hand. They had a shocked expression on their faces and all at once began apologizing. Peach shook her head in disappointment when Luigi tapped her shoulder. Finally, Luigi spoke up.

"Don't do this to them. Just let it go. I'm okay." Luigi said trying to appear cheerful but failed.

Peach nodded her head and said "If it's alright with you but…"

Suddenly there was a loud crash as Peach swiftly moved her hand to the side sending the three guilty parties soaring in the same direction into a nearby wall.

"They deserve it."Peach said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Wait! Why did you do that to Mario and L?" Luigi asked appalled by her behavior.

"What? They were being rude and tried to cover up Rose's fault" Peach replied in a soft innocent voice as she looked at Luigi with innocent eyes. Luigi sighed and smiled.

"Now, my guest has informed me that she will be arriving late." Peach said.

"How late?" Mr. L groaned as he rose from his position, rubbing his head.

"She was supposed to be here at eleven…"

"Eleven!" Mario shouted as he looked up at Peach with an irritated look. His body was in so much pain, he couldn't stand up.

"Yes but she took too long to get on the train so she will arrive at one" Peach finished.

"One, as in one in the morning?" Rosalina asked Mr. L helped her up. His face was as red as a wiggler's body when you jump on them.

"Yes. She is staying here with her friend, Toadette, until she becomes queen." Peach replied.

"I remember Toadette." Mario said as he finally gained the strength to stand.

"Yeah, but he can't remember the girl you rescued from an alien." Luigi mumbled.

"Shut up." Mario whispered harshly to Luigi as he walked passed him and headed for the front door.

"What was that?" Peach asked. How could he not remember Daisy, Peach thought. How could anyone _not_ remember Daisy?

"She can play such lovely music. You can really move to it." Mario continued ignoring Peach's question.

"Speaking of move, how are you able to control us like you did a moment ago?" Mr. L asked as he tapped his chin with his index finger, intrigued by this amazing power the mushroom princess held.

"Well," Rosalina began "I have been doing some research and I found out that all human species have a power. This power corresponds to their personality. Take Peach for example. She is kind, sweet, and thoughtful so mind controlling is her power. Mario is a brave, heroic, man who fights a fire breathing monster-"

"More like fire breathing idiot who needs to get a life." Mr. L chuckled, amusing himself. Rosalina looked at L for a moment then continued.

"Um, as I was saying, you fight fire with fire so he has fire abilities. Luigi is a timid, kind hearted person who is brave when you need him to, and since you originated from him, both of you have electrical powers. Luigi's is green and L's is black."

"Wow. Anything else?" Mario asked amazed by the new found information.

"No, but I'm looking more into it." Rosalina answered.

"Now that Rosalina has finished," Peach stated with a menacing expression. The sweetness in her voice now turned bitter. "Care to tell them the actual reason Luigi is upset or would you rather let me tell them? Believe me, it's not what you think happened."

Rosalina sighed in frustration.

"Wait!" Mr. L abruptly yelled. "What is your power?" directing his question to Rosalina.

"I can see into the future. Now, to make a long story short, Luigi asked me out, I laughed in his face and refused, he got upset and ran home crying, end of story, no details! Anything else?" Rosalina gasped as she caught her breath. She really rushed through that story. There was a long silence as the tension in the atmosphere grew thick. Mario exchanged looks with Peach as they watched Mr. L look from Luigi and Rosalina with a horror struck face. Luigi looked up and scratched the back of his neck.

"Wait. So that face you made, you were laughing? It looked like you were sucking on sour lemons." Mario laughed remembering Rosalina's facial expression."She looked so funny. If that's how you look when you laugh, how do you look when you're upset?" Mr. L and Rosalina shot a death glare at Mario as he regained composure.

"And you see this as funny. Thanks bro. I can always count on you to cheer me up." Luigi said sarcastically as he folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"So why did you slap him?" Mr. L said with a very rude and upset tone. He didn't know why, but it irritated him that Luigi wanted to go out with Rosalina. He was interested in star princess and thought maybe they could be together. Sadly, he would refuse, but be very protective of her and make sure nothing happened to her.

"He started crying so I slapped some sense into him. He can be such a wimp. Excuse the wording, but I don't like. It also offended me that he would like me when his future clearly says his wife is someone completely opposite of me." Rosalina huffed as she crossed her arms. She saw nothing wrong with this.

"Wait, you saw our future?" Peach asked receiving a confused look.

Didn't she just hear me ask her what her power is? Mr. L thought as he rolled his eyes.

She just said she could, Luigi thought as he groaned and face palmed.

Mario put a hand on her shoulder and smiled thinking, its okay, I have bad memory too.

"Yes. His wife is nothing like me. I was hurt when he asked me that! Now enough of this. What do you guys want to do to kill time?" Rosalina asked growing bored of this conversation.

"Let's go to the mall!" Peach shrieked with joy.

"Alright then let's-a-go!" Mario said as he locked arms with Peach as he escorted her out the door. Rosalina and Mr. L walked after them. Luigi reluctantly left, running after them.

"Wait," Mr. L screamed, shocking everyone "You still haven't told us the name of the special guest."

Peach and Rosalina looked at each other and said in unison...

* * *

><p>"Daisy! Daisy where are you?" a worried Toadette asked franticly looking for the floral princess. Suddenly, she was pulled under a table and was face to face with Daisy.<p>

"Whatever you do keep quiet!" Daisy whispered to Toadette."Some crazy, skinny, purple dude keeps messing with me. I tried using self defense but no matter how hard I punch him in the face, he won't leave me alone."

"Oh, well I just saw him. He went to the next train kart." Toadette replied relieved nothing bad happened to the princess.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Daisy asked as she and Toadette emerged from their hiding place.

"Well, we might as well get some sleep. It's only four o'clock. We have a long journey ahead of us." Toadette said with a yawn as she made her way to her seat.

"Okay, I just have to do something first." Daisy said as she made her way to the kart's door. She peered into the window and saw none other than Waluigi having a heated discussion with a short, fat, obnoxious looking man. She shuddered at the sight and locked the door. Once she sat down, she immediately fell into a deep sleep. She was tired from the running and hiding. Though she had a sour look on her face as a result of the dream she was having.

OO In the Dream OO

A four year old girl with long auburn hair lay awake in her bed clutching a yellow and orange flower blanket. Her ocean blue eyes filled with tears as she listened to the yelling coming from the hallway.

"That's it! I'm leaving. I can't take this anymore. Have you no shame in what you have done to her.?" Daisy's mom furiously yelled. She wore a light blue dress that hugged her body and flared out at her feet. It was the middle of winter, the queen's favorite month, and so far things weren't going good.

"What I did was right and you know it!" Throne yelled back upset as well.

"Well," she scoffed as she entered Daisy's room. "I might as well say goodbye to her."

She approached Daisy and gently forced her to lie back down.

"Momma wh-where are you going?" Daisy asked shakily.

"I'm going away for a while but I will be back." She replied with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"How long will you be gone?" Daisy asked sitting up in her bed.

"I-I…I don't know." Her mom replied as tears slowly began to flow down her cheeks.

Suddenly the queen began singing her favorite song. It corresponded with her favorite season.

"_This is my winter song to you. The storm is coming soon. It rolls in from the sea. I'll be your harvester of light. My words will be your guide, to carry you to me." _The queen hugged her daughter and slowly walked out her room and pasted Throne while singing"_ Is lo_ve _alive? Is love alive? Is love….?" _Then, she disappeared.

A lone tear trickled down Daisy's cheek as the song replayed through her dream.

Suddenly, she was in a meadow with flowers watching the sun set. Tears flowed from her face as she beheld this sight. Then, the green clad man was right by her side. He gave her an encouraging hug before he cupped her face in his hands looking deep in her eyes. She loved how those light, soft blue eyes of his gleamed in the light. Then he whispered "You don't have to cry. I'll be by your side till the very end."

OO End of Dream OO

Daisy slowly fluttered her eyes open and slowly sat up. She looked to her right and saw Toadette curled in a blanket reading a book. She was about to speak when the train conductor announced they were almost at the Mushroom Train Station, and Toadette looked up at Daisy. They both shared a wide grin as they abruptly rushed to the window to watch the scenery that rushed past them.

"Just think," Daisy whispered. "We can finally live in peace and happiness, but don't worry. Sarasaland will regain its happiness as soon as I take my rightful place as Queen."

* * *

><p>"Hey look! The train station is just up ahead!" Peach said with excitement.<p>

"Hey Luigi, tag you're it." Mr. L said as he and Mario ran up ahead.

"Why do I always have to be it?" Luigi whined as he chased the two.

As Peach and Rosalina watched the trio run ahead, Peach nudged Rosalina in her side.

"Now that they are gone, when did you have feelings for him?" Peach asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. It just came." Rosalina replied as she watched Mr. L stop and look backed with his eyes landing on her. They both blushed until Mario approached L and he licked his tongue out at her and running off with Mario.

"Even though he can be obnoxious at times, he is a real sweetheart to me." Rosalina sighed dreamily. Peach gave Rosalina a confused look and turned her attention to the approaching train.

"Look, it's here! Oh I can't believe it." Peach whispered as she and the others approached the stopping train.

"Yes. Now she can finally have some peace in her life. Toadette too." Rosalina whispered back. The boys gave them a confused look.

"She'll explain it." Peach said. Suddenly, the train started to slow down. Luigi backed away afraid the tomboy would come out and tackle him like she always does when she sees him. Peach squealed in excitement in Mario's ears and he covered his ears in pain. While this was going on Mr. L approached Rosalina with a smirk.

"So, where is that big ball of hot air that follows you around?" Mr. L asked playfully.

"Excuse me? Are you referring to my lumas, my children, as gas?" Rosalina asked shocked by this question.

"Yeah, llamas. Are they on that lame excuse for an airship?" he snickered amused by Rosalina's reaction.

"Are you saying I am not a good architect?" Rosalina asked seeing his playful expression.

"I never said you were." Mr. L laughed.

"Oh, and you think that Brobot of yours is a work of art. It's more like a hunk of junk!" Rosalina laughed as Mr. L's smirk faded as he and Rosalina began arguing and making a scene.

Back to the trio, the train finally screeched to a stop and Peach finally stops squealing. Mario sighed with relief as he removed his hands from his ears. Luigi's heart started racing as the train doors slid open and out stepped...

**Well, I did it! Now all you have to do is review. Did you like it? Any suggestions? Most importantly, any criticism? I want to make this a good story. Once again many thanks to those who reviewed. Not just the second, but the first chapter as well. **

**As Dimentio would say...**

**Ciao! **


	4. Train Station Madness

**Well, I'm back! Awww two reviews? Oh well, the show must go on. In this particular chapter we will be witnessing someone use their powers and will show the symptoms that I used from Super Smash Bros Brawl. You know how when they hit the smash ball. They have a colorful hue and their eyes are a deep yellow? Yep! Special thanks to two people who are Luigisgirlfriend and InspiredGirl! I love it when you guys well girls review. I hope you enjoy!**

"Waluigi!" Peach cried in horror.

"Oh my gosh, his face! I almost didn't recognize you." Rosalina said stifling a laugh.

"My eyes!" Mr. L cried as he covered them and dramatically fell forgetting the argument her and Rosalina was previously involved in.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Mario asked curious who could cause such damage. His face was covered with purple bruises and a black shiner.

"Wal, are you alright?" Luigi asked concerned about his enemy.

"Oh shut up!" Waluigi yelled getting upset. "And I don't need your sympathy, wimp!" Waluigi said towering menacingly over Luigi.

"Hey you can't call my brother a wimp. Only I can!" Mario yelled clenching his fists.

"Oh yeah well if he needs his big bro to defend him, then he's a bigger wimp than I thought." the purple clad man sneered.

"Don't let him get to you Luigi!" Peach yelled noticing Luigi's temper rising.

"Yeah. He's just jealous he doesn't have what you have." Rosalina said defending Luigi.

"Waluigi. Jealous. Of Luigi. Ha! What does he have that I have to be jealous of?" Waluigi asked cockily. "He's just a stupid, weak, big-nosed wimp who can't even get a date!" Waluigi laughed shoving Luigi to the ground.

"That's it!" Mr. L yelled rolling up his sleeves ready to fight Waluigi, but Mario held him back.

"He knows what he's doing. We were taught not to fight unless they hit. Pushing doesn't count." he said while looking at Luigi. He was on his hands and knees Looking down. A colorful hue emerged from his body and he closed his eyes tight struggling to hold in his anger.

"Awww, is the little wimp gonna cry." Waluigi laughed mockingly. "Is he going to go crying to his momma like you always did when we were little."

"Shut Up Waluigi!" Mario yelled while is own anger burned inside of him.

"O yea, that's right!" Waluigi said with a sarcastic shock. "You don't have a momma to run crying towards. Ever since that fire, you became more of a wimp than before." He said kneeling down by Luigi.

"You are a worthless wimp. Just. Like. Your. Momma." Waluigi whispered menacingly into his ear.

That was it. No one talked about _his _mom. No one. Luigi's eyes flashed open as he slowly raised his head to meet Waluigi's.

"Take. That. Back." Luigi said. His voice lower than usual. The colorful hue became larger and his eyes turned a golden yellow.

"No." Waluigi said simply. "And who's gonna stop me? You?" Waluigi laughed a bit shakily as he rose and backed away from Luigi.

"Exactly. Mr. L would you do the honors?" Luigi asked, his eyes never looking away from Waluigi.

"I would be glad to." Mr. L said happy that Luigi finally started to respond instead of being pushed around by this skinny fool. He cleared his throat a yelled "Have at you!"

At those words Luigi's fists were clutched with electricity crackling from his fists. The large crowd that emerged from the train and the building watched in awe as Luigi slowly walked towards Waluigi. His nose was centimeters from Waluigi's as he said "I will give you one last-".

Waluigi did the unthinkable! Being the tidy man he is, Luigi took it very offensively. Waluigi.

Spit.

On.

His.

Moustache.

Then, he snapped. Luigi grabbed Waluigi by his throat and slowly began to tighten his grip as he unleashed powerful electricity from his hand, painfully shocking Waluigi. He tried to yell in pain, but Luigi's grip was cutting off his air supply. He gasped and frantically swung his legs as he tried to regain the oxygen his lungs cried for. Luigi smiled at his accomplishment and threw Waluigi into the station's stone wall. Before he could slid down the wall, Luigi grabbed him by his head and slid in across the wall causing scratches to appear on his face. As he rose to his feet, Waluigi looked at his enemy and asked "Is that all you got?"

Luigi clutched his right fist as his left was, once again, clutching Waluigi's throat. With a cold deep voice he whispered " Have at you.". His right fist was now covered with green, crackling electricity as it swiftly meet Waluigi's nose letting off a green light that nearly blinded everyone. They covered their eyes and looked away.

The Mario group looked in awe as Luigi approached him as his eyes faded back to their original icy blue.

A random toad boy stood by his mother slowly clapping his hands.

"Toadly! What are you doing?" his mother asked.

"I'm cheering him on, Mom. He's the guy that blew up my toys!" Toadly said.

All the toads turned to look at Waluigi as he rose from the ground.

"Now that you mention it, I have seen him before." another random toad woman said.

"Hey! He's the guy that blew up my car!" a young toad man yelled grabbing a bat.

"Wait! He blew up my house!" a toad woman yelled grabbing a stick.

"Hey! You blew up my wife-" Everyone gasped and turned towards a 36-year old toad man.

"Wait let me finish! Her garden. He blew up her garden."

All the toads turned towards Waluigi.

"Awww! Come On!" Waluigi yelled as he ran off.

"Bats, sticks, and pitch forks for sale!" a random sales toad yelled. The angry toads bought their weapons and chased Waluigi.

"Well, that was unexpected." Rosalina said.

The rest of the group mumbled in agreement.

"Wait! Where's Daisy ?" Peach asked.

"She's on the train laughing at what just happened to Wal." said Wario.

"Wait, you were on the train?" Mario asked.

"Yep." Wario said simply.

"And you didn't try to help him?" Mr. L asked.

"That's correct." Wario said shrugging his shoulders.

"And you're not going to help him?" Luigi asked.

"Well, he stole my bombs. I mean I know he's my bro, but he took it without paying and where there is money there is Wario." he said while walking away.

"O and one more thing. Even if I don't Mona is supposed to be coming and she's bringing Ashley. She is practically sprung over him so she can help her." he said.

While he walked away towards the direction of the mob chasing Waluigi, one by one the crew turned towards the train.

* * *

><p>"Where is that toad? He was supposed to be helping me with these bags." a frustrated Daisy yelled.<p>

"Remind me again why you have five huge bags." Toadette asked as she looked at Daisy.

"Never mind! I have an idea." Daisy said as she looked at the window with a smirk. She walked towards the nearest bag a picked it up with ease.

* * *

><p>"I hope she wasn't in that crowd." Rosalina said.<p>

"Yeah I do, ahhh!" Peach screamed as she fell to the ground with a heavy suitcase on her back.

Mario turned around only to come face to face with another suitcase. He fell to the ground with a heavy groan.

"Where is that coming from?" Luigi asked the remaining two.

"I don't, ahhh" Rosalina screamed as her back met the force of another suitcase.

"Rosa-!" Mr. L screamed as he fell to the ground as a suitcase came soaring into his stomach.

Luigi started shaking as he looked in the direction the suitcases were coming from.

* * *

><p>"Well, there's one more." Daisy said as she slowly approached Toadette.<p>

"I don't see any more suitcases." Toadette said confused.

"Don't worry. I was working on my aim. Ready?" Daisy asked as she scooped Toadette up in a baseball throw as she was aiming at a green blur.

"No! Princess wait!" Toadette screamed but it was too late. Toadette was soaring through the window as she screamed.

* * *

><p>Luigi was finally calming down as the five victims of the flying suitcases rose.<p>

"Where did they come from?" Mario asked.

Peach looked at the suitcases and immediately knew where or _who _it came from. They were yellow and orange with a green and white flower theme.

Suddenly, Luigi was on the ground with a still screaming Toadette on his stomach.

"Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhh! Oh! Hey this is fun!" Toadette said as she began bouncing up and down on his stomach.

"You could stop now." Luigi said playfully as he looked at Toadette.

"Oh, sorry Luigi." she said as she got off his stomach.

"That's okay." he said laughing as he sat up.

"So, where's Daisy?" Rosalina asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you. I mean I am but I want to see Daisy right now. I mean I want to see you right now but I'm just waiting for her. Not that I wasn't waiting for you but… I should stop talking."

Then, there was a small energetic laugh as everyone, except Luigi, looked in amazement as Daisy emerged from the train.

"So that's your name! "She said.

Luigi couldn't believe what he saw. She was dressed in the tennis outfit she wore the first time they played tennis together. An orange dress hugged her body as it flared out below the white belt and orange tennis shoes. The only difference was her hair. It got….shorter!

No please don't. Luigi thought. Please don't… wait, did her hair change. And those eyes. They are beautiful as I remember. Wait what am I saying. She's to… I don't know energetic.

Daisy ran and tackled Luigi back towards the ground. He rose up with her in his lap hugging him tightly. "Oh I missed you so much, sweetie!" Daisy said playfully.

"Uhhh," Luigi said nervously. He had never been this close to her. She smelled like fresh flowers.

"Oh sorry. I forgot you liked your space. But I can't help it. I missed you. And my name is Daisy!"

"Ohhh! Hello." Luigi said still uncomfortable. He was looking directly into her deep blue eyes.

"Oh and I also missed those eyes of yours too. They are so light blue. It's… what's the word… electrifying! I think." she said making him blush. "Oh! My bad." she said as she rose helping him up.

"Well, it looks like someone misses Luigi a bit too much." Mario said as he and the group approached the two.

"Hey Mar. Long time no see!" Daisy replied giving him a high-five.

"Daisy!" Peach and Roaslina squealed as they ran to hug their dearly missed friend.

"Hey guys! So, what do you think? I wore it maybe you guys would remember me!" She said while turning around.

"So this is the girl you were so _anxious _to meet?" Mr. L asked giving Luigi a smirk. Luigi didn't feel to good looking at that expression. Last time he saw that look they were running from a very upset Donkey Kong.

"So this is the notorious Mr. L" Daisy said while taking in his appearance. She yawned and said "He looks nothing like Luigi." she said with her hands on her hips.

"Ooookay, well it's getting late so we should be going." Luigi said.

"I agree." Toadette said. "Now it's one forty five. In Sarsaland, it would be two forty five."

"Yeah. I'm tired." Daisy said and just like that she fainted into a deep sleep.

Luigi picked her up and said "Well, I guess I have to carry her."

The rest of the group grabbed her suitcases and made their way towards the castle. If only she could be this calm when she's quiet. She looks so calm…peaceful…_beautiful._ But she's like that when she's awake only more energetic and wild, Luigi thought.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmm, Yoshi yoshi." a green dinosaur said as he emerged from the bushes. He reached into his boot and pulled out a picture of a baby yoshi and a four year old Luigi and put his hand on it. He looked back up and quietly said "Mama….Luigi…."<p>

He looked at Daisy and said" My momma." In a harsh voice. He turned and ran towards a two story house on the outskirts of town.

**Well whatcha think? Good, bad, better, worse? I won't know unless you review.**

**Well, I guess I'm out. Ciao. **


	5. ToadiaYoshiBowserAwesome Story

**Yes! That's Right! I am adding another chapter and it will have…. (Drum roll)****…****…..a special appearance from… (Drum roll)****…****….. "You don't need eyes to see" ladies and gentleman give it up for Toadia! Yes! And big round of applause to the author of this amazing fic. Ladies and gentleman Mariogirl133. She has given me permission to use her, let me repeat that, HER OC. Yes and big thanks to those who reviewed. It puts a big smile on my face every time I get a review. So here you are. Oh and for those who didn't know, Toadia is blind. It's a very important aspect in this chapter. And another thing. I am a girl not a boy. I don't know why people think I'm a boy when I am a girl. And thank you for those who added this story to a favorite but didn't review. You are appreciated as well. Anyway, on with the chap!**

The crew finally arrived at the castle. It took a long time since Daisy's suitcases were very heavy. The sun was about to rise when they made it. Peach offered to let the boys stay at her castle to rest and they happily agreed.

After receiving some tough directions, some difficult twists and turns, and walking up the dizzying spiraling staircase, Luigi made it to Daisy's room. It was orange and yellow with flowers on everything. Luigi winced at the light that shown through the curtains and he thought he felt her stir. Trying to hurry so he can get some sleep, Luigi gently laid her down on the soft comforter with many pillows. He struggled, but he managed to get her in a comfortable position. As he slowly removed her hands from around his neck, the light from the sunrise shone on her face and her eyes flashed open wide and awake. This caused Luigi to freeze. She was lying in her bed with Luigi bending over her with her wrists in his hands. They stayed like this for a while before Daisy made the first move. She jumped up and hugged him and said "Thank you, for being a great friend."

"What?" he said confused by her statement. She paused for a moment before speaking again.

"It's just…. If I get into trouble, like the last time a visited, I know you will always be there for me and I appreciate it." She said softly.

"Oh, you're welcome." Luigi said though he was still confused.

"Well, you should get some sleep. You look terrible. If you didn't know, every morning I wake up during the sun rise. I guess it's a habit. Even if I didn't get much sleep." She said removing her hands from his grip. They both laughed.

"Well, I guess you're right."Luigi said.

"Well, you can sit here. I'm just going to unpack." She offered.

"Are you sure. Won't you feel…I don't know , uncomfortable." He hesitated.

"You worry too much." she said with pout and rose from her position and pushed him on the bed. He was about to say something but the bed felt too comfortable. He sat there and looked at her with a confused expression. Daisy chuckled and put a blanket over him. It didn't take long for him to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>A young toad girl yawned and woke up to start another day. She felt a soft, bumpy tongue rub against her palm and smiled warmly.<p>

"Good morning Yoshi." Toadia said as she settled herself onto Yoshi's back.

"Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!" he said happily as he jumped up and down and ran down the stairs where their breakfast awaited them.

"Well, someone seems happy today. What's up?" Toadia asked as she drunk her orange juice.

"Yoshi Yoshi Mama Luigi!" He yelled ecstatically almost chocking on his fruit.

"That's awesome!" she said rising from her seat not bothering to eat her pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Wait! If you found your mom, why does she have a boy name? Just asking."

"Yoshi Yoshi Yosh Yoshi Yoshi." He said crossing his arms though she didn't see him.

"Well, excuse me. I was just asking. Anyway let's go. I can wait to meet him!" she said moving her hands in the air trying to find Yoshi. Her hands landed on his nose.

"Just think, you will be with your true owner once again." She said in a quiet voice.

"Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi?" he asked looking into her eyes with tears in his.

"Oh Yoshi, don't worry about me. I'll manage to get around." She said as she felt her way to his back and hoped on.

"Hmmmm." Yoshi said as they left their house and made their way to the one place he knew they were.

* * *

><p>Luigi woke up and looked around. Daisy was nowhere in sight. He started to panic. He ran out the room and ran right into the others.<p>

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be watching her, and now she is outside arguing with Bowser! She could get hurt. This is your entire fault! Why did you let this happen? Of all people I would think you would be able to stop her, but I stand corrected cause she is outside putting her life on the line!" Peach said throwing a tantrum.

"Peach, calm down!" Mario said patting her back. "I'll go get her."

"I already tried. She won't come in." Mr. L said crossing his arms. "She is one stubborn girl.

"Let her stay out there." Rosalina said shocking everyone.

"Are you insane?" Luigi yelled.

"She could get killed!" Peach cried.

"Just trust me on this. Oh, and get Toadette and tell her to bring her camera and meet us outside. This is going to be an event to remember. She said with a smirk and left to the garden where Daisy and Bowser yelling. A few moments later, the others were outside watching.

"Okay, record starting….now!" Rosalina said as Toadette started the video.

"You stupid, overgrown koopa!" Daisy yelled.

"You dumb red headed skunk!" Bowser retorted.

"You ugly, retarded, turtle." Daisy screamed.

"You dumb…dummy! You hideous stinky no good brat!"

"You lousy excuse for a king!" Daisy yelled crossing her arms.

"You dumb excuse for a princess!" Bowser yelled stomping in rage.

"Dumb Dumb Dumb. That's all you can say. And me dumb, who is the one who makes stupid plans to kidnap someone when they always fail. I could have half of your brain and still be able to kidnap Peach and succeed. Oh wait; you don't have a brain to begin with." She yelled.

"Oh yeah, well at least I …..At least I ….." he looked towards Luigi. "At least I don't need a wimp to protect me! You must be pretty weak to such as shrimp to protect you, pathetic girl!" he laughed.

"He is not a wimp!" Daisy said, her eyes turning a golden yellow.

"Yeah he is," he scoffed "And you are a pathetic, stupid, tomboy. I don't see how people call you the fairest one of all. You're as ugly as Éclair, and that's saying something. And you have half the brain Pauline has and that's _really saying something!_"

"That's it!" Daisy yelled stomping towards Bowser and grabbing his spiked collar.

"Take it back!" She yelled in his ear.

"Take what back?" Bowser asked as if he didn't have the conversation as he dug a claw in his ear.

Daisy sighed frustrated and started shaking with anger.

"Fine!" she yelled. A hue of rainbow colors surrounded her as she drew back her fist. Then everyone went silent. They stared in awe at the scene and the tension in the atmosphere grew thick. Then, Bowser added more heat to the fire.

"You actually think a few girly punches are going to hurt me?" he laughed.

"I' am not girly! How dare you, of a people call me that!"

"Well what are you goanna do about it little girly girl? Hmm? Is the girly girly goanna cry? Is she goanna go crying to her girly girl friend, Peachy, and paint your nails and eat ice cream and gossip about me? " Bowser cooed.

"Hey! We don't do that!" Peach yelled feeling offended.

"Anyway, so, what are you goanna do about it girly?" he said with a snarl.

"This." Daisy growled.

She tightened her grip on his collar, bent down, and threw him straight up into the air.

* * *

><p>"!" Bowser screamed as he flew past the shyguys, paratroopas, and paragoombas.<p>

A few lumas were having a conversation when they turned to see Bowser fly by into space.

"Hey, isn't that the koopa dude that tried to take over the universe." One said.

"Yep." His friend said.

His friend looked back at Bowser still slowly float by and turned back to his friend.

"He's an idiot." He said.

"Yep." His friend said.

"Is that all you can say?" the luma asked.

"Nope!" the luma yelled with a confident smile as he did a heroic pose, his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out.

"Why do I even bother talking to you?" the luma sighed.

"Yep Yep Yep Yep Yep!" the luma friend said as he flew away still in the heroic pose.

Then, there was a huge crash as Bowser caught his shell in the bottom of Rosalina's observatory.

Then there was a loud squeak as Bowser's weight made his shell shift forward.

"Phew. What could possibly go wrong now?" He sighed.

But it wasn't over. He was hurtling at breakneck speed right where the fight occurred.

* * *

><p>Daisy was looking up at the sky searching for Bowser. When she caught a glimpse of him coming, she smirked and readied herself. When he was at the right angle, she jumped up and punched him in the nose and he flew away.<p>

"Well….I'm blasting off again!" he yelled.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Luigi asked as he ran towards her.

"Well, yeah! Did you see me? I was like ` you stupid, overgrown koopa! ` And he was like ` You dumb red headed skunk! ` And I was like…"

"Okay okay I get it!" he laughed

Then, there was someone clapping. They turned and looked and there stood Toadia. She heard the entire event play out.

"Hi Toadia, how are you today?" Peach asked. Peach always takes time out of her busy schedule to visit those who had disabilities. Toadia was her favorite.

"Good. Yoshi told me his mom was here and I came to return him." She said.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Who is it?" Rosalina asked.

Toadia got off Yoshi's back and said "He'll show you."

Yoshi looked around and saw Luigi and Daisy laughing and grew jealous. He ran up to them and stared hard at them.

"Aww, what a cute Yoshi!" Daisy squealed as she reached to pet his nose. He jerked away from her and yelled "My mama Luigi."

"Huh?" Daisy said.

Yoshi sighed with frustration "My….Mama….Luigi!" he yelled.

"Mama Lui…..Yoshi is that you?" Luigi asked looking into his eyes.

Yoshi pulled out a picture of him and Luigi when he first met him and gave it to Luigi.

"Yoshi! I thought I lost you! After the fire I went looking for you everyday but I couldn't find you." Luigi cried as he hugged his dearly missed friend.

"Wait, what fire?" Peach asked.

"Well, you should take a seat. This is goanna take a while." Mario said as everyone took a seat in the grass.

"Well," Luigi began. "It had been three months since I first got Yoshi. Everything was going good that day. It was so good, it was suspicious. I had a funny feeling in my stomach and our mom said don't worry about it. So we were all at the table eating and enjoying ourselves when we smelled smoke. Our dad rose from the table and looked outside to see the entire house surrounded by fire. The only thing he said was "Why today?" he rushed us all upstairs to our room as the fire engulfed the entire bottom floor of the house. The window was so small, we could only jump one at a time, so first Mario then Yoshi, but I stayed. I couldn't let our parents die in the fire. Time was running out and the floor was ready to cave in. My mom started to cry and took off her favorite heart necklace and gave it to me. She gave me a quick peck on the check and said "This is so you will always have something to remember me by." Luigi had tears in his eyes. " I jumped out the window, but….. When I looked back, the house collapsed. Smoke was everywhere and I couldn't see. Mario grabbed me by my shoulder and …..pulled me away from the fire toads and….. asked me where are they. I told him… they were still in there…and I asked him… where is Yoshi…..and he said…..he didn't know."

"Oh, Luigi, Mario, I'm sorry I asked." Peach said beginning to cry.

"It's okay." Mario said hugging Peach.

"Yeah, I believe it made us stronger." Luigi said. "Besides, I found Yoshi so that's a happy ending."

"Yeah, the family has been reunited." Daisy said.

"Wait, there may be a possibility they are still alive, right?" Mr. L asked concerned.

"We don't know." Mario said.

"Well, um, this was a great visit and all." Toadia said. "You guys must be really special to Yoshi to have been looking for him. He could never stop telling me how awesome you guys are." Toadia felt around in the grass and found what she was looking for. A stick. "I gotta get back home. I didn't finish breakfast." she rose from the grass and left.

"Yoshi Yoshi?" Yoshi asked.

"No Yosh, you are with your family and that's all wanted for you." Toadia said.

Yoshi couldn't let that happen. He ran after Toadia and placed her on her back and began running around wildly eating random fruits.

"Yoshi stop!" Luigi cried as he and Daisy ran after him.

"You could hurt her!" Peach cried as she frantically got up to chase him too. She ran about one foot from the others and tripped over her dress.

"Peach!" Mario yelled as he helped he up and they ran after them.

"Shouldn't we help?" Rosalina asked as she rose from her seat.

"Fine." Mr. L sighed as he threw his head back accidentally knocking his hat off.

"I got your hat!" Rosalina yelled as she swiped his hat away and ran to help stop Yoshi.

"Hey!" Mr. L yelled as he joined the chase.

They chased him all around the garden trying to catch him. They even tried spliting up and jumping out of bushes to catch him. On and on went the chase. Ducking and dodging through trees. Jumping over the gardeners. Stopping at intersection to wait for wigglers to pass by.

Then he suddenly stopped right back where they started.

"Yoshi...don't ever do that again." Toadia said. The wild ride got her dizzy.

"Yoshi Yoshi!" he said as he sat down in the grass. He made a moaning noise and rose from his position and displayed a white egg with green spots.

"What is it?" Toadia said as she reached forward to touch it. Her hands landed on the cool smooth surface of the egg. It shook under her hand and out poped a blue Yoshi. She had light blue skin and purple spikes going down her back that matched her sky blue eyes.

"Wow so that's what you were doing. Making me another Yoshi! That's so sweet. If only I could see you." She sighed.

"Well there is a way." Rosalina said. "My star power from my wand can temporarily give you sight."

"Oh would you, please?" Toadia pleaded.

"Sure." she said. She waved her wand in front of her and stardust flowed from the wand. Then Toadia gasped.

"I can see!" she cried. "Yoshi were are you?" Yoshi ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I finally know what you look like. Amd you must be mama Luigi. And you're Daisy and Peach Mario Rosalina and Mr. L!" Toadia cried as she pointed out the group.

"How do you know all of us?" Mr. L questioned.

"Peach." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, don't you want to know what you look like?" Peach asked as she pulled out a mirror from behind a bush and gave it to Toadia.

"Why do you have a mirror in a bush?" Daisy asked confused.

"I don't know. It seemed reasonable to put it there." Peach said plainly.

"Wow! I didn't know I looked like this." Toadia said shocked. In the mirror reflected a toad girl with a pink hat with red dots. She was dressed in a pink dress with a red jacket. She had a pale round face with rosy red cheeks.

"Wait!" she said droping the mirror breaking it.

"Nooooooooo! No my mirrorrrrrr. Whyyyyy Whyyyyy Whyyyyhyhyhyyyyyy!" Peach cried as she kneeled down and cried in agony over her broken mirror.

"She'll get over it." Daisy said.

"So where's my Yoshi?" Toadia asked again wanting to see her Yoshi.

"She 's over there." Mario said as her pointed towards their new friend.

"The blue Yoshi turned and ran towards Toadia and smiled.

"Yoshi Yoshi!" she said in a soft calm voice almost mimiking Peach's.

"Awwww! You look so beautiful." Toadia cooed.

"Yoshi Yoshi." she replied licking her face.

"Wait, my visiion is facing!" Toadia cried. "Well, it was nice meeting you all."

"Nice meeting you too." Luigi said.

"Yeah, I never met a girl who could actually understand these guys. That's awesome!" Mr. L said.

"I hope you enjoyed your time here." Rosalina said.

"Well, bye! I'll miss you all. And seeing you all too." she laughed. The last thing she saw was the crew waving at her as her vision faded and all she could she was darkness as her Yoshi picked her up, sat Toadia on her back, and walked home.  
>"Okay you turn left here." Toadia directed the Yoshi. "You know, I think I'm gonna name you ...Snowfalke, because you're as blue as the winter wind."<p>

"Winter..." Daisy mumbled though no one heard her except Luigi.

"What?" he asked turning towards her.

"This is my winter song to you. The storm is coming soon it rolls in from the sea." dhe sung softly as she closed her eyes. Her voice was calm and beautiful. It was like a melody that danced with the , her eyes flashed opened and she swiftly covered her mouth with her hand.

"You didn't hear anything. Got it?" Daisy whispered harshly.

"Your voice, it's beautiful! How come you never told us you could sing?" he whispered back wondering where he heard itr from.

Daisy sighed. "It's a long story."

"Well, tell me later." Luigi said as he turned towards the group.

Yoshi came from behind Daisy and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yoshi Yoshi Yosh Yoshi?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do. We could share him if you want. Deal?" Daisy asked as she held out a hand.

"Yoshi." He said as he shook hers but he knew it was going to be hard.

* * *

><p>"Grawwr Kammy how did she do it. Hurry up and tell me now before I fire your lazy butt!" Bowser yelled wincing in pain from his nose.<p>

"Yes your impatientness, it seems that all humans have a super power.."

"Great! I have an idea! You make those square triangle shape thingies appear and turn me into human! It's full proof! We'll see how he likes human Bowser and his human kids!" Bowser said making the same heroic pose as the luma and adding an evil laugh.

"But your dumbness.." Kammy started

"Silence, you fool!" Bowser yelled pointing a claw at Kammy still in the pose. "You do as I say!" he walked out the room with his broken bloody nose held high.

"I wish he would let me finish. If he must know, if you turn yourself human it won't work. Well, I guess they don't know that so o well." Kammy shrugged and went back to her studies.

**Yes. I'm done. So did you like it? I won't know unless you review. **


	6. Craziness and Dances

**Thank you ever so much my wonderful reviews! Guess what? I have more ideas for stories, but I want to finish this one first before I start on the others, unless I am persuaded to. One of them I want to try but probably won't is a "The Mole" story. Don't worry; it's going to be different. On the first chapter, it will be the last episode and you will know who the mole is. Then, I will start from the beginning and you will see how the mole goes throughout the contest and how he/she goes through the contest. I also have a story where I will make OC's! And Some will be based on movies and books. Now, this is what happened the next day. I want to make each chapter count as a day. Éclair is mean and Pauline is dumb. Pauline is going to act like the cat from Open Season 2. If you haven't seen it, pretend you are talking to the dumbest person in the world with bad memory and slur their words up and down. Italics mean she is slurring. One more thing. I know this will make people mad but Pauline is Mario and Luigi's cousin in my story. Yes, I know I will now accept all of your boos and tomato throwing but it is important to the story. Now to the story.**

It was another day in Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario group woke up to a slow start. Nothing exciting was happening today. After breakfast they all went into one of the many sitting rooms in Peach's castle pondering what they should do. After an hour passed, Rosalina grew bored and decided to go to her library to study on more of their powers. She abruptly rose from her seat and made it half way out the room before she was stopped by Peach.

"Where are you going?" she asked skeptically.

"I just so happen to feel like going to my library. Why do you ask?" she asked folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you forgetting someone?" Peach asked as she looked over to Mr. L who was sound asleep.

"Do I have to?" Rosalina whined.

"Yes." Peach said, her voice hinting she doesn't want to argue.

Rosalina sighed as she raised her wand as star dust flowed from her wand to her and Mr. L. Then, they disappeared.

"Well, what now?" Mario asked slouching back into his chair.

"I don't know." Peach replied as she rested her head on the arm of the chair.

"I am so bored!" Daisy groaned.

"Well it's not like something unusual is going to happen." Luigi said as he rubbed Yoshi's head

"I wish it would." Daisy replied folding her arms.

As if on cue, a loud knock was heard on the door. Everyone jumped up and dashed for the door. Mario and Daisy hopped it was Bowser wanting to kidnap Peach. Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach hoped it was their friend Parakarry, the mail paratoopa. Then, they fell over each other and broke out into a fight. Mario was sitting on Luigi's back pulling his leg. Luigi was pulling on Yoshi's tail. Yoshi was chewing on Daisy's leg. Daisy had Peach in a headlock. Peach was pulling on Mario's ears.

Toadette, Toad, and Taodsworth walked past the group and looked with disappointment. Toadsworth then opened the door and everyone screamed in horror. In the doorway stood Éclair and Pauline.

"Oh, _Stanley_!" Pauline cried as she ran towards Yoshi and hugged him tightly.

"Yoshi Yoshi!" Yoshi cried as he struggled to get out of her grip.

"Pauline you idiot! That's not Stanley!" Éclair yelled as she invited herself in.

Pauline let go of Yoshi and her eyes landed on Mario.

"_Mario_, old _buddy! _It's been _ages!"_ Pauline said as she ran towards him. Mario sighed and stepped to the side as Pauline ran right passed him smack into the wall. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Now that she's out of the way, why are you here of all people?" Luigi demanded which was way out of character for him.

"Aww, come on Luigi. You can't still be mad at me." Éclair said with a snarl.

"Why? He has every right!" Mario yelled.

"Yes he does. You tried to marry him and a prince at the same time!" Peach yelled.

"What?" Daisy asked shocked.

"Well yes I did, but that doesn't mean anything." Éclair said rolling her eyes.

"You're sick and twisted!" Daisy yelled.

"Whatever!" Éclair said fluffing her hair.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Luigi demanded.

"To drop off this girl. I decided she should be with her own kind." Éclair said turning towards the door.

"And who would that be?" Mario asked annoyed that the pest was still here.

"Well, you are the only people I know that are ignorant, lowlife, stinky, hideous, hobos. I thought it was for the best." She laughed as she walked out the door.

"Oooh just give me three minutes with her!" Daisy yelled as Mario and Luigi held her back.

"Don't let her get to you Daisy. All she wants to do is ruin your life just like she did o hers." Peach said giving Éclair a hard stare as her ride drove off.

"Well, who's up for a game of tennis?" Luigi asked as he and Mario released their grip on Daisy.

"Aww, I'm tired of playing tennis. Let's play basketball!" Peach said.

"_Look_ Mario it's the _fishies_!" Pauline yelled as she somehow appeared behind Mario.

"What?" Mario asked confused. There was awkward silence.

"_Mario_ it's been _ages." _Pauline said slapping him in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Mario yelled agitated.

"Why does she keep saying that?" Daisy whispered to Luigi.

"I don't know." Luigi replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Give _me_ a _hug!_" Pauline cried as she squeezed Mario.

"Aww, you two look so cute together. Are you going out?" Toadette asked.

"No… we're… cousins." Mario said as he desperately tried to release himself from Pauline's tight grip.

"Sure you are."Toad said rapidly moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Whatever. Can we just please play some basketball?" Mario asked as he finally rescued himself from Pauline and ran towards Peach giving her a quick tight hug.

"Yeah let's uhh…..let's go." Peach said as she blushed and lead the group to the basketball court.

"This castle has everything!" Toadette exclaimed as the toad trio followed.

"So, Luigi, what was,-" she was cut off by Yoshi pushing her away from Luigi into a toad carrying water. Sadly, she startled the poor toad and he threw the tray up and the water splashed on her, but Luigi didn't see. He was too busy rubbing Yoshi. Yoshi looked back and gave her an evil smirk.

"So that's how you want to be huh? Well two can play at this game." She mumbled as she chased after the group.

"That is one weird girl." Toad said.

"You should see her on her good days." Toadette said.

"What are you doing?" Toadsworth yelled at the toad.

"I was… Iwas just… she ….I…" the toad studdered.

"You were just about to clean up this mess you made! No slacking on the job!" he yelled not bothering to hear the scared toad's explanation.

"Is he always like that?" Toadette asked.

"Please, you should see him on his good days." Toad replied. They both laughed and ran to catch up the Mario crew.

* * *

><p>Mr. L was calmly sleeping when he felt someone poke his nose.<p>

"Don't mess with him." Rosalina said. He recognized her voice,

"Why momma?" an voice unknown to him asked.

Momma! Mr. L thought. He abruptly rose from position and looked around. All he saw was lumas, lumas, and more lumas.

"Stay back!" he warned "I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Oh, calm down!" Rosalina said as she came into view.

"You can leave now, he's awake." She said calmly to the lumas.

They all left the room, but one stayed behind. He flew up to her and gave her a hug and said, "Bye momma!" and flew out the library door, closing it.

Mr. L turned towards Rosalina with a shocked expression.

"No it's not what you think." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh…..why am I here?" he asked.

"Peach told me to babysit you which is odd because it's suppose to be the other way around she said as she sat in her chair and opened a book.

"Oh, so what do I do now?" Mr. L asked looking around the massive library.

"Whatever, I guess." She replied not looking up from her book.

Mr. L nodded his head and looked around. After a few minutes, he found something that sparked his intrest.

"'How to Ballroom Dance' huh?" he asked turning towards Rosalina smirking.

She shut her book and looked up blushing. "Why are you looking at that?"

"If you wanted to know how to dance, why not ask me." Mr. L asked walking towards her.

"Well, I know Peach's ball is coming up, and I needed to refresh my memory so I went to the bookstore and bought it." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, let me help you." He said as he bowed and held out his hand.

She took it and he pulled her out of the chair.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Uhh…" she hesitated.

"I'll take that for a yes." He laughed as he began to hum a slow song and waltz.

It took a while but she managed to stay on beat with his humming. With every twist and turn she felt her heart faster and faster. As time progressed she began to relax. She looked him in his sliver eyes and smiled. He laughed and began to speed up the hum. She enjoyed every moment with him, swaying in his arms. At the end he slowly led her back into a dip with their noses touching. They stayed like this for a moment before he raised her back up. Their faces were still inches apart from each other as they stared lovingly in each other's eyes.

"Momma, I need help!" a luma called.

Mr. L sighed and cupped her face in his hands.

"Please don't go." He said.

"As much as I don't want to, I must." she said.

He sighed heavier. "You don't know how much it pains me to let you leave me."

"One way or the other, you have to." She laughed. He joined her and looked back into her eyes.

"At least let me do something." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"This." He said. He pulled her face closer to his into a passionate but quick kiss.

When he pulled away she sighed.

"Wow." She whispered.

He was about to reply but he was cut off by the same luma calling for her. She sighed and left the room. Mr. L stood there for a moment before following after her.

* * *

><p>"5 seconds left!" Toad called.<p>

"Peach catch!" Daisy yelled as she passed the ball to her. Peach was about to shoot when Pauline ran onto the court and knock the ball out her hand. The buzzer went off

"What? A tie!" Mario yelled.

"Well, if it wasn't for your retard girlfriend, we would have won." Daisy yelled.

"For the last time we are not together! We are cousins!" Mario yelled getting annoyed.

"Guys focus. We need to find a way to get rid of Pauline." Peach said. "She is hurting my leg." Sure enough Pauline was chewing on Peach's leg.

"I have an idea!" Daisy said.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Daisy?" Luigi asked .<p>

"Of course I am. Just do as we rehearsed and everything will be fine." Daisy said as the gang entered the mail station. (or whatever you call it)

"Good morning! How are you?" the clerk known as Betsy asked.

"Good. We need you to deliver this package please." Peach said in a sweet voice.

"Okay to whom?" she asked.

"Bowser." Mario replied.

"Of course!" Betsy said as she picked up the box and set it behind her desk. "Now I will have Parakarry deliver this to Bowser soon as he gets….wait Bowser? Why on earth are you delivering this package to Bowser."

"No reason." Luigi said.

"Oh, would you look at the time! Got to go, bye!" Daisy yelled as the group dashed out the station.

"Wow. Someone giving Bowser a package. Could this day get any weirder?" Betsy asked herself.

Suddenly Waluigi burst through the doors panting. Then the angry mob came in.

"There he is!" a toad woman name Charlotte yelled. "He's trapped!"

"Well, yeah duh we can see that!" Betsy said from behind her desk.

"Hehehe you think you got me huh? Well I have another trick up my sleeve!" Waluigi yelled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out purple dust. Everyone gasped. Before they could say anything he blew the dust out his hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He's gone!" Charlotte cried. "Nooooo! Now I can't avenge my garden!"

Suddenly there was another puff of smoke and Waluigi appeared behind the mob. Everyone turned and looked at him. After a moment, he ran out the station.

"Get him!" Billy cried as the mob chased him again.

"Well, could this day get ant weirder?" Betsy said as she picked up a magazine and started reading it. Suddenly, the box started shaking. Betsy looked up and turned her attention towards the box. She rose from her chair and walked closer to it.

"_Barracud." _Pauline said as she emerged from the box.

"No not this girl again! I thought you were gone when Wario mailed you to the Waffle Kingdom!" Betsy screamed as she jumped over the desk.

"Wait for me _Stanley_!" Pauline cried as she jumped over the desk and cornered the poor toad.

Then, Parakarry came in and saw the scene.

"What? She's back?" he asked.

"Yes! Now help me!" Betsy cried.

"Will you give me a raise?" he asked.

"No!" she yelled.

"Well, then when you give me a raise I will." he said and walked back out the door.

* * *

><p>"Well, what now?" Mario asked as the neared the castle.<p>

"I don't know. When is Rose coming back?" Daisy asked pulling on her gloves.

"Once she is at her observatory, she could be up there for weeks." Peach replied.

"Well, you could come with us." A high pitched voice suggested.

"Who said that?" Luigi asked as he and the group slowly turned around and saw four ghosts they knew very well. Two of them were regular ghosts and the others were considered the boo species. It was none other than Boo, Bow, Melody, and Linguine.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luigi asked.

"What? You're not happy to see us?" Bow asked offended by the question.

"Bow calm down." Melody said. "He probably didn't expect us."

Bow pulled out a hot pink and black fan that matched her bows and opened it blocking Melody's face as she continued. "To answer your question, we came to take you home."

"Why?" Peach asked.

"He promised to listen to my new songs and tell me which one he likes better for the ball." Melody said crossing her arms

"In your dreams. He promised to help me decide which bows and fan to take to the ball!" Bow yelled.

"Please. Master Luigi gave me his word that he would help me cook for the ball." Linguine said.

"Wait, what ball?" Daisy asked directing her question to Peach.

"What?" Peach asked trying to dodge the question.

"I said what ball are they talking about?" Daisy asked crossing her arms.

"Who said anything about a ball?" Peach asked.

"They did." Daisy said.

Oh, well look at the time! Mario, you have to help me with, that… thing." Peach said turning to enter he castle.

"Oh….kay."Mario said confused.

Peach grabbed his hand and dashed into the castle. Daisy sighed and face palmed as she turned around.

"Well, what now?" Daisy asked the others.

"We could go to the mansion." Boo mumbled hoping no one would hear him.

"That's a great idea! Let's-a-go!" Luigi said as the group made their way to Boo Woods.

As they walked Daisy tried to catch up with Luigi and ask him about the ball when Yoshi tripped her with his tail and snickered. Daisy looked up and growled. Then an idea came to her. She started crying. Luigi swiftly turned around and dashed towards her.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I-I've…. Fallen….. and I….I can't get up." She cried harder.

"Well, I'll help you." He said. He picked her up bridal style and carried her. Daisy looked behind Luigi and stared at Yoshi with mischievous eyes and licked her tongue out at him.

"Hmmp. Yoshi." He said as he folded his arms and stalked after them.

"Wow."Boo said.

"They sure are a crazy bunch." Melody said.

The ghost crew flew after them. Soon, they approached, Boo Woods.

* * *

><p>"Phew, that was a close one." Peach said as they entered the ballroom.<p>

"Why didn't you tell her about the ball?" Mario asked raising an eyebrow.

Peach sighed." Every time I host a ball, she never comes, so I decided not to tell her about the one that's coming up in three months."

"You mean the Spring Ball?" Mario asked.

"Yeah." Peach replied. "The bad part is, she doesn't know how to dance."

"Well, if I know Luigi, he might help her. Of course that's if he isn't to shy. " Mario laughed.

"Yeah, but she's not the only one who needs help." Peach said.

"Oh, yeah who else?" Mario asked

"You." Peach said.

"I do not!" Mario yelled.

"Yeah you do. Remember what happened the last time. You kept on stepping on my feet!" Peach yelled back.

"Oh yeah. " Mario sighed. "You looked so happy to be dancing with everyone else except me."

"Well, I had a better time dancing with you than anyone else there." Peach said.

"Really?" Mario asked.

Peach grabbed Mario's hand. "Really." She said.

They starred deeply in each other's eyes. There was a long silence before Mario grabbed Peach's other hand as he began to gracefully lead her into a waltz.

"Hey, you were faking." Peach said.

"Yep." Mario said leading her into a spin.

"So why did you pretend to not know how?" she asked.

"Because I knew if you saw I couldn't dance, you wouldn't let me dance with anyone else except you. So, my plan worked." Mario said.

"Well, you're a very sly person aren't you?" Peach laughed.

"Yep." Mario said.

"Well, if you two are done flirting, I have a message for Master Mario." An old, dry voice said. The pair froze and slowly turned to see Toadsworth standing in the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay Luigi. I think I can walk now." Daisy said as they entered the mansion.<p>

"Oh, okay." He said blushing as he gently put her down.

"So, what is this ball, they were talking about?" she asked as Melody led them to a large room with a piano.

"The Spring Ball Peach holds every year." Luigi said.

"Well, I'm not going." Daisy said as she crossed her arms.

"Why not?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know how to dance." Daisy said "I had too many teachers and each one quit."

"Well…I could teach you." He offered.

"Are you sure?" Daisy asked.

Luigi thought for a minute before he spoke. He motioned melody to play a slow song as he helped position Daisy and himself into a dance position.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll teach you how to dance if you do three things." Luigi said.

"Okay." Daisy said shrugging her shoulders.

"One. You tell me why you never told us you can sing." He and Daisy slowly started swaying to the music.

"Two. You promise you won't go anywhere without telling me." Luigi spun her around.

"Three. You save me the last dance." He led her back into a dip.

"Okay" she said as she rose and continued to sway to the music. "But you have to promise, no matter what, not to ever do anything to hurt me."

"I think I can do that." Luigi said.

They continued swaying to the music, until daisy looked down at her feet and accidentally steeped on Luigi's. Luigi whimpered in pain, then swiftly lifted her face so they could see each other's eyes.

"No matter what, don't look down. That's how you'll get distracted and mess up."

"Then, what do I look at?" she asked.

"Whatever would take you mind off of dancing." He said.

Daisy looked around the room as she was led into another dip. When she rose, the only thing that kept her focus off dancing was Luigi. As they continued to dance, Daisy felt comfortable enough to lay her head on Luigi's chest as they continued to sway with the music. Luigi blushed a dark red and his heart started beating fast. He felt something he hadn't in a long time. Pure Love. They continued to sway to the music as the sun set.

* * *

><p>"Man, Waluigi sure did make a lot of people mad." Wario said as he entered his house.<p>

"Yep." Mona said as she came in after him.

"I hope he's okay." Ashley said as she reluctantly entered.

"Aww, don't worry about Wal, he'll be alright as long as you don't over react." Wario said.

"I guess so." Ashley said.

"Well, it's late. We should be getting some rest." Mona said as she grabbed Ashley by the wrist walked to their normal guest room.

"I should too." Wario said as he headed to his room.

**Well. I would make it longer but I wanted to wait till next chapter. I forgot to tell you guys something. Since I update via school computer, over the summer I can't update. I know I'm sad too. I just realized it. But the good news is I can still review your stories using my phone so Yay! Bye for now!**

**~princess out~**


	7. Another Day

**Okay FFWS. I am going to try and post as many as I can. I doubt I can get three or four in, but one or two definitely yes. Over the summer, I am going to write my other stories, if I have time. I say that because my church has a summer camp and I want to work there to earn some money so choir fees won't be a problem like it was this year. I also found out something terrible. Some of you know I review stories with my phone. Well, my phone might be off. I really do hope it doesn't. Anyway, soon, I will be asking for OC's. You will see why in the future. Now on to the story!**

Daisy's eyes fluttered opened to the sun's rays shining through the sheer green curtains. A smile graced her lips as she slowly sat up and stretched. The scene from last night replayed in her head as she closed her eyes and hummed the song they were dancing to. She ran her fingers through a soft comforter and touched the soft pillows. Her eyes suddenly flashed open and she looked around. She was in a room filled with furniture that was different shades of green.

This doesn't look like my room, she thought.

She raised from the green king size bed and looked at her clothing. She was wearing a big green T-Shirt and green shorts that were too big for her.

These aren't mine either, she thought.

She ran towards the curtains and peered outside. There was a cemetery and a garden filled with ghosts and boos.

That definitely doesn't look like Mushroom Kingdom, she thought.

She began to panic. She looked around the room, scanning her whereabouts to find a hint as to where she is, until her eyes landed on the exit. She bolted towards the door and into the corridor. She jogged through the hallways passing up the many ghosts and ghouls she had never seen before and started to hyperventilate. After a few minutes, she finally found someone she knew.

"Boo! I am so happy to see you!" Daisy cried.

"Oh, hello princess. How are you today?" Boo asked.

"Good, but I could be better if you tell me where I am." Daisy replied.

"Oh, you're still in the mansion. Luigi said if we see you to tell you he's in the kitchen." Boo said.

"Oh, where is the kitchen?" Daisy asked.

"Follow me. He said.

She followed him through the many twists and turns receiving many stares from the residents of the manor. As they walked she saw many pictures of people she'd seen in books. She walked up to a picture of a beautiful young girl. She had soft blonde hair with soft brown eyes. She wore a beautiful satin red dress. A smile graced her face as she sat a piano looking towards her. She reached out a hand to touch the picture when a slender hand gentle grabbed hers and tugged on it. Daisy gasped and frantically tried to pull her hand away, but it had a strong grip. As the hand pulled tighter out of the portrait came Melody. She yawned and stretched before looking at Daisy and thanking her for helping her out of the image. Then, she disappeared. Daisy sighed and looked around. Boo was nowhere in sight.

Where is he, Daisy thought as she walked down the hallway? She came across many doors, opening each hoping it was the kitchen only to find them full of many boos, until she came across a giant staircase. At the bottom she noticed Boo whispering to Bow. Bow nodded in response and held up a book with many shades of green. Daisy couldn't make out the name engraved on the spine, and shrugged her shoulders as she slowly made her way down the stairs making sure she didn't fall.

"So, which way is the kitchen?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, it's just through that door." Bow replied.

"Yeah, Bow and I have some...er..." Boo staggered as he stared at the journal.

"It's okay!" Daisy laughed. "I'm pretty sure whatever it is, it's none of my business."

"Hahaha! Yeah!" Bow laughed hysterically before grabbing Boo's hand and rushing in the opposite direction of the kitchen.

Daisy sighed as she approached the door. Many thoughts rushed her head. What happened last night, how did she end up in that room, how did she change clothes, were Mario and Peach expecting them, did Luigi still want to know about her past, was Toadette okay, was her kingdom still holding on to the little faith they had left, was her mother still alive, and mostly was she okay. These issues were starting to stress her out. She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind but they kept coming back. As she placed both hands on the door, she looked down with her hair covering her face; a lone tear ran down her cheek and fell to the floor. Suddenly, the doors swung open and

Daisy fell forward right into Luigi's arms. Luigi looked down confused and blushed.

"I-I...I guess yo-you...have some questions about wh-what...happened last night?" Luigi asked nervously.

Daisy didn't respond making Luigi very confused. He helped her stand on her own and hesitantly but gently reached out his hands. They caressed her face and he wiped the tears from her eyes. He gently but forced her to look at him directly. He looked deep in her eyes as if searching for her troubles. After a few minutes, he sighed and grabbed her hand as he led her out the house into the woods. After speed walking for a few minutes, he made a sharp turn and came upon a wall made of thick vines. He pushed his way through and came upon a huge valley full of flowers and trees. They took a few steps before Luigi stopped and they sat down.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Luigi asked concerned.

"Everything." Daisy replied.

"Everything as in…" Luigi said folding his arms.

Daisy didn't respond.

"I can't help unless you tell me." Luigi said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Daisy sighed and told him about her father, the kingdom, and her mom. (Sadly, I am too lazy to type it out so, oh well.)

The pair sat in silence before Luigi broke the silence.

"Don't worry about it." He said softly.

"Don't worry about it?" she repeated. "How could I not! My people are under the rule of a tyrant. How can I_"

She was stopped by Luigi placing a finger over her lips.

"I know it sounds crazy, but trust me. You came here to have some peace in your life. You need to rest. Your kingdom has faith that you will help them and you will, but first you have to help yourself."

Daisy sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay now I know you are probably wondering what happened last night." Luigi said

"Yep." she said folding her arms.

"Well, when the sun set was over, I heard you snoring. I looked and you were sleep. I took you to my room, Melody and Bow switched your clothes. I was tried myself so I let you sleep in my room and I went to a guest room.

"Oh, okay." She replied.

OOooOOooOO

"Mario, don't worry about it. You need to just relax." Peach said.

They just finished breakfast and were in her office rereading the letter they received yesterday.

_Dere Mario,_

_I hav finaly kreateded a plann tou deztroy u! Et es sukh a grate plan dat I wil bee thair twomorroww. En fakt, meye plann iz sow grateu wil bee mezzmorrized. It will be something you never seen before. Bee prepaired two looze._

_Bwahahahahaha_

_~ Bowzer _

"I'm not sure if I'm worried about his plan or the fact he can't spell." Mario said as he looked up.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Peach said.

"He even spelled his own name wrong." Mario said folding his arms. "Besides, what if…what if this time he actually beats me? What if I can't stop him from taking you? What if I fail?"

"Mario," Peach said calmly as she rose from the chair she was sitting in to sit in the one next to him. "Don't think that way. You have beaten him before and you can do it again. He just did that to scare you. You never failed before and you won't fail now. I believe in you Mario. You are the greatest hero and person I ever knew."

Mario looked her deep in her eyes and knew she wasn't lying. "Okay. I'll do my best."

"Now, well let's go outside and wait for him." Peach said rising from her seat.

The duo walked down the spiraling staircase and through the giant oak doors and saw a man with eight kids.

"Bwahahaha! Hello Mario! Prepare to meet your doom!" yelled a fat man in a dirty white muscle shirt and short shorts and ashy knees.

"Do…do I know …..you?" Mario asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes!" the man roared. "I am your arch enemy Bowser with the koopalings!"

Mario and Peach turned and saw a little boy that resembled "Bowser", one girl with fiery red hair with a pink polka dotted bow, a boy with glasses, a boy on a ball, a big boy with sunglasses, another big boy who was the darkest of the bunch, another little boy, and a boy with blue hair.

"O…..kay." Peach said now confused.

"This is your plan?" Mario asked. "Honestly, I thought it was going to be better than this. And here I thought it was going to be big." He laughed.

"Well you won't be laughing when my koopalings and I use our powers to defeat you." Bowser laughed.

"Vather, how vany timez must I tell zyou. Ve don't have powvers. Kammy toldz me zat if ve are turzed intop humanz we von't have powvers! Ve have to ve born humanz!" Ludwig yelled.

"Eww! I don't want to be human! Humans are disgustingly vile creatures!" Wendy whined.

"Well, you're still ugly as a human! Even with that wig on your head." Lemmy laughed.

"Haha! Wendy's wearing shag carpeting on her head!" Roy laughed.

"Why you doo doo head!" Wendy yelled and walked over to slap him but tripped over her heels and fell face first in a puddle of green water.

"Everyone point and laugh at Wendy!" Iggy yelled. All the koopalings pointed and laughed at Wendy.

"Daddy, make them stop!" Wendy cried.

"Aww, look at the daddy's girl!" Bowser Jr. taunted.

"Says ze vone zat looks vike vather and vollowz zim around." Ludwig mumbled folding his arms.

"How said that!" Bowser Jr. shrieked. "Was it you Larry?"

"No! It was probably Morton!" Larry yelled.

"How could it have been Morton when he's eating the grass?" Iggy asked. Everyone turned and looked at Morton who was eating the grass.

"See he's stupid! Just like all of you!" Wendy yelled with moss covering her face.

"Shut up swamp woman! No one was talking to you!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"You shut up, goomba!" she retorted.

All the koopalings except Ludwig and and Morton circled around Wendy and Bowser Jr. yelling "fight".

"Now do zou see vhat I veal with?" Ludwig asked Peach and Mario.

Mario sighed and closed his eyes. A colorful hue emerged from his body. He opened his eyes to reveal them to be a golden yellow and walked up to the other koopalings and Bowser. He did a back flip and fire emerged from his hands. It kept on growing until Mario forced it towards the group and blasted them away.

"So how are you going to get home?" Peach asked Ludwig ruffling his hair with sparks coming out.

"Please von't do vat, and I can valk. Morton come!" Ludwig yelled.

Morton ran towards Ludwig on all fours and licked him in the face. Ludwig slapped him, put him on a leash and made his way home.

"Well, what now?" Mario asked.

"You want to-" Peach asked but was cut of by Mario.

"And I don't mean something we do all the time." Mario said.

Peach thought for a moment. "Want to play with our powers?" Peach asked.

"Hmm. You know, I would have never thought of that." Mario said.

"I know. That's why I am a certified genius."Peach said. "Oh, wait!"

Peach ran over to a bush and pulled out a mirror and a makeup bag.

"I have to brush up on my makeup. It will only take a minute."

Mario sighed. This was going to take a while.

OOooOOooOO

Daisy and Luigi made it back to the mansion. She was glad she got all the things bothering her off her chest and now laughing with Luigi.

"Yeah, oh and before I forget, you should try staying up later at night." Luigi said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, you don't want to miss the ball do you?" he laughed.

She joined him."I guess you're right."

Luigi opened the door to come face to face with a very upset Yoshi.

"Hey Yoshi! What's up?" Luigi said as he reached out a hand to pet him. Yoshi moved his head.

He started frantically yelling at them and held up the green book Daisy saw Bow with this morning. Luigi gasped. Yoshi kept on yelling though they couldn't understand what he was saying.

"O..kay. I'm….sorry?" Luigi said confused.

"Well, can we go in?" Daisy asked.

Yoshi moved to the side to let Luigi in but when Daisy tried to come in, he pushed her to the ground, threw the book at her, and slammed the door and locked it.

"Hey!" she yelled banging on the door. "Let me in!"

No one came to the door.

Daisy sighed and sat on the ground. She looked at the book and picked it up. It read 'Luigi's Journal'.

Hmm, this looks interesting, she thought.

OOooOOooOO

"Okay, try again." Mario said.

Peach sighed. She tried to move multiple things at once but it wouldn't work. They've been at it for hours.

"Just focus." he said.

Peach nodded her head and closed her eyes. She focused her energy on Mario, Toad, and Toadette who were in different areas of the garden. Then, one by one, they floated off the ground.

"Look you did it!" Toad shouted.

Peach open her eyes and shouted with glee. She finally did it. Sadly, she lost focus and the trio fell to the ground into the bushes. Peach gasped and ran towards them. When she arrived, she began to cry.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little hurt." Toad said.

"Oh, okay. As long as you didn't break my glass jewelry bow, I'm okay." She said.

"What glass jewelry box?" Toadette asked.

Mario groaned as stood up. On the ground sat shattered glass.

"Mario!" she gasped as she ran towards him.

"Don't worry. I'm okay." He said.

Peach slapped him hard and yelled, "Your fat butt broke my jewelry box! I'm never talking to you again!" she stormed off into the castle.

"Wow." Was all Toadette could say.

"Yeah, she'll get over it."

OOooOOooOO

"So you think you can make a better brobot than me?" Mr. L asked.

"Oh I don't think, I know." Rosalina replied.

" Oh, yeah prove it." He challenged.

"I'll be glad to. Oh Mr.M" Rosalina called.

Mr. L looked at Rosalina confused. She pointed up and falling from the sky came a man shorter and a little bigger than Mr. L. He was dressed in black just like him except he had a red bandana and a red hat.

"Ha! You call that a robot?" Mr. L laughed.

"Yep!" Rosalina beamed. "One hundred percent robot." She knocked on his head.

Mr. L scoffed. "Brobot is better."

"Whatever." She said.

"So, what now?" Mr. L asked.

"Well, I'm done studying our powers so I'm going to look into the future for a bit." She said.

"Okay, I'll be at the galaxy with the bees." He said.

"You mean honey hive?" Rosalina asked.

"Yep. I'm in the mood for some honey." He said.

"Okay, bring some back too." She said.

A few hours later

Rosalina was pacing the floors waiting for Mr. L to return. She saw something in the future that spooked her. She tried to find a way to change it but to no avail, there was no way. The only thing she could do is prepare. Mr. L came into the library where she was.

"Okay, I got the honey." He said.

"Okay and I got some news." She said shakily.

He cocked his head to the side. "What kind of news?" he asked worriedly.

**Yeah, I feel the need to end it right here. So, are you guys happy I updated? Cause I am. It was kind of hard for me to think up the ideas for this one but I did it! The hardest pard was thinking of the names of the koopalings. The one that I haven't seen in a lot of fics is Larry. But that's in my opinion. I probably have but don't remember. Lastly, tomorrow's my birthday!**

**I am so ready for tomorrow too. To all of my friends on here I would name all of you, but that would be a long list and I don't know everyone's by memory. So I'm going to do four in this one. Mario girl153, FFWS, Luigisgirlfriend, and ImaBearRarw. You guys were the first ones I met on here and wrote good stories. So what was the bad news? What's in Luigi's diary/journal and will Daisy read it? Why does Peach put valuable stuff in the bushes? Will Mario earn her forgiveness? Will we see daisy's mom in the next chapter? What's going on in Sarasaland? Will Toadia be back soon? What will Bowser do next? When will I skip ahead to the ball? Where is Pauline? All or some at least will be answered in the next chapter.**

**~princess out~ **


	8. One crazy future

**Ah what's this? Another chapter, by me. I set a new record by doing it in one day, and it happens to be the day before I take my STAAR test. Oh how I hate this test. The good part is, I don't have to take ACP's so YAY! Well, I tried to make this chapter as long as I could for you guys! To the people who favorite me and my story and/or followed me and my story, THANK YOU EVER SOOOOOO MUCH! Though I would appreciate it if you review to let me know how you feel. Just for me! Please! Anyway, on with the story.**

"I think you need to sit down." Rosalina said as she locked the door to the library and sat on the rug.

"Why? Is it that bad?" he asked as he sat down.

Rosalina sighed " I'm serious L! This is no laughing matter!"

"Okay okay!" he yelled hold up his hands in a defensive matter.

She sighed, " Alright, while you were gone I was looking into the future-"

"As if I didn't know that." Mr. L mumbled as he leaned back on his hands.

"Yes, and I saw the day of the ball." she said.

"So you saw the ball. What? Was it supposed to be a surprise?" Mr. L asked not interested in the topic.

"No, it was the events that took place at the ball." Rosalina replied. Mr. L thought her patience was going to run out and get straight to the point, but that was highly unlikely.

"So, what was it." he asked.

Rosalina sighed heavily and looked at the ceiling. "Luigi was not himself."

She stopped herself and held up a hand silencing Mr. L before he could ask his question. She continued.

"What I mean by that is, something occurred a few nights before the ball. My guess is it was between him and Daisy. Whatever happened, it stirred up anger in him that was never intended to come out. This anger will affect him physically, emotionally, and demeanor wise. By demeanor I mean you will see Luigi but it won't feel like Luigi." Mr. L nodded his head as she continued.

"The day of the ball, he will be so upset it will get to him emotionally to where he will stop at nothing to get Daisy to himself. It will also mean he will become more powerful. He could put her in real danger and not even realize it. So, what we will do is prepare ourselves for this. We will train our powers and find out the secrets they have. Though we will not be strong enough to stop him, we will buy enough time for Daisy to escape the castle and hide into the woods."

"That will only make him more upset." Mr. L said shaking his head.

"How so?" she asked resting her chin in the palm of her hands.

"Well, though he won't be Luigi he will still be Luigi. You follow me?" he looked at Rosalina as she nodded.

"So he will get upset at the same things he does now. Say if he can't find his cap. He will throw a fit and probably tear down the house if he can't find it." he said lying on his back. "There has to be something we can do."

"That's all we can do. If we try to interfere, he will hurt us more." she said shaking her head.

"What do you mean 'hurt us more'"? he asked.

"The reason why I said we have to train our powers is we have to fight him." she said.

Mr. L abruptly sat up and looked at her with wide eyes.

"You mean, I….we have to fight him?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sweet, innocent, little Luigi who wouldn't harm anyone unless he had to?" he asked. She nodded again.

Mr. L snacked a hand on his head and moaned.

Dear Grambi, of all people why my best friend Mr. L thought.

"How are we going to tell Mario and Peach?" Rosalina asked.

"I don't know, but what about Daisy and Luigi?" Mr. L asked.

"We have to tell Daisy the day of, but we can't tell Luigi." she sighed.

"Why?" Mr. L inquired.

"He will over react and take it to the extreme." Rosalina replied.

"Oh, well before we go, can we eat this honey?" Mr. L asked as his stomach growled.

Rosalina giggled. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Daisy sighed as she hugged her knees to her chest. She had spent the night outside in the cold looking out into the dangerous fog of Boo Woods. Some of the ghosts offered to let her stay with them in the cemetery, but she kindly refused. She watched too many horror films, and she knew she would be up all night. Though it was cold and she was starving she kept looking at the book that sat at her feet.<p>

I want to read it, she thought, but he will be upset if he saw me read it. Then again…

She picked up the diary, or in Luigi's case Journal, and started reading.

_Journal,_

_Can you believe the people these days. I thought I was in love with a princess but I was fooled. Éclair is a *strega. Why would she want to marry me and her fiancé on the same day. The worst part is she saw nothing wrong. I still don't see why he loves her, *IDIOTA, but hey that's him._

_Till next time, _

_~Luigi _

_Journal,_

_Well, I asked Rosalina out. You want to know what she did? Laugh in my face. I mean, when I told Peach about my feelings towards her, at least she let me down easy. At least she didn't do me like that *strega did. I don't know why Mario and L keep thinking she *schiaffo me or something, I guess that's just their way of *pensiero. _

_For now, _

_~Luigi_

_Journal, _

_I don't have time to write in you that much. Mario and L are looking for me. We're playing hide and go seek! My *favorito childhood game. Well, SHE is coming, and I'm not talking about the *strega. I'm talking about my partner. Remember I told you about my partner, whatever her name is. I think it's Lily._

Lily! Daisy thought. Out of all names why Lily.

Anyway she's coming. I know I should be happy but, I'm not. She's too energetic. She always think we have to be the best at everything. To me that sucks the fun out of stuff.

Suck…the fun…out of stuff! Daisy thought.

But after our last double-dash race I saw through her eyes and I kind of wanted to see her again. I was driving and it was our last race. We were on the Daisy Cruise. I wanted to show her how it felt to *rilassare and enjoy the scenery. At first she was *grida e urla. By the time it was the second lap, she stopped and she started to cry, and for the first time I spoke to her. My voice was shaky I know.

Yeah, so shaky I could hardly understand you.

But she told me 'what was up' as Mr. L says it. He really has to work on his grammar and what he means. I remember he asked me 'what's up' and I looked up and said the ceiling. He mumbled something and walked away. Mario told me what it meant. Off Topic. Any way after she told me about her family pride and how she wanted to be known for herself and not Peach's twin I had to do something. To make a long story short, we won. I wanted to talk to her but after the race, she and Toadette left. I never knew her name, but I will today. Over the past year she left, I couldn't stop thinking about her. All I know is her name is similar to *fiore.

Here comes the train. I have mixed emotions, mostly because every time I see her, she tackles me to the ground.

~Luigi

Funny, I couldn't stop thinking about you either. She thought.

Journal

Tonight I was the bravest man I could be. I danced with her. Oh and her name is margherita, or Daisy. Sorry, I know I was writing in Italian for a while but it's a habit. We danced until sunset, because she fell asleep. She reminds me of *girasoli. Anyway, I did something that surprised me. I saw she was frowning in her sleep. So I did what my mom did to me when I was little. She told me she loved to see us slime in our sleep. She told me *Ti amo. That's what I told her. I have never seen her smile the way she did that night. When I saw it, my heart raced, and Melody said I was blushing hard. Well, got to help Linguine with the food.

~Luigi.

After reading that portion, she closed the book and her eyes and sighed.

What does that mean, she thought.

She set the book down gently and buried her face in her hands. She was unaware that Luigi and our four ghost friends were watching her on the balcony.

"See!" Bow yelled waving her Orange and red fan in Luigi's face. "I told you she would not think any different of you."

"I hate to say this," Melody sighed, "But, she's right."

"But how can I trust her? She went through my privacy." Luigi said, not taking his eyes off of Daisy.

"Out of love." Boo said.

Luigi sighed. " What are you talking about? She doesn't love me. We are only friends…..and nothing else."

He jumped off the top of the house (in reference to the greatest fighting game ever! Super Smash Brothers Braw!) before they could say anything else and landed before her. She looked up and met his eyes. She was so happy to see him. She hadn't seen him since yesterday's event. She jumped up and hugged him. Then she let go.

"Why didn't you use the spare key under the rug?" he asked.

"I didn't know." Daisy lied. She saw it last night.

"Well, I got on Yoshi for locking you outside. I searched the entire manor looking for you. Now let's get you freshened up so we can get back to the castle." he said as he opened the door.

"Wait I have to ask you something." she said slyly.

"Wh-what?" he trembled.

"I know you're Italian, so if you were to tell me something, what would it be?" she asked batting her eyes.

Luigi looked up at the gray sky before replying "Ti amo."

* * *

><p>"Ahh….." Waluigi moaned in pain from the beating he got from the mob. They cornered him and beat the tar out of him. Now he was at the front door of the Wario Bros. Home.<p>

At least now I can rest, he thought.

Sadly he was wrong because soon as he opened the door Ashley was right in front of the door.

"Hi." she said.

Waluigi sighed. "What do I have to do to get in now?"

"Tell me what took you so long to get here! I have waited ages for you to get here."

"Mob." he said plainly and pushed his way into the house. Surprisingly, it was clean.

"This…is the only reason why I like it when you guys come." he said as he sat down. "So, what's new?"

"Well, as you know we come every month to show you guys what we found at Wario Ware." Mona said sipping on tea.

"So, what did you find that was so interesting you had to visit a second time this month?" Wario asked.

"Mona pulled out a diamond encrusted gold crown . It shinned in the light and the Wario Bros awed.

"It belongs to Sarasaland's queen. She was looking for it, and the last time I saw her, she was in Mushroom Kingdom."

"Forget her! Do you know how much this is worth!" Waluigi said snatching the crown from her holding it up in the light.

"Hey! It's not ours! We need to return it! Right Wario?" Mona said turning to him.

"Don't listen to this biker! We could be rich beyond our wildest dreams! It's all we worked for! Right Wario?" Waluigi yelled turning towards Wario.

Wario looked back and forth.

Then Mona walked up to Wario and whispered "Right Warrie?"

That did it. Wario was too in love with her to refuse. He sighed and said "Sorry, bro."

"Why you little streetwalker!" Waluigi yelled, his stinky ogre breath filling Mona's nostrils. Before she could respond, Wario jumped in front of Mona and burped his onion breath in Waluigi's face. Waluigi fainted and Ashley stood in front of Wario ready to attack. Mona then stepped in front of Wario and said "Down girl."

Ashley obeyed tended to Waluigi. Mona and Wario did a high five and laughed.

Suddenly, there was a puff of light blue smoke and a young woman appeared. Ashley gasped and handed the crown to Mona who bowed before the woman and presented the crown.

"Thank you." her silky voice whispered and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Argh! How could you mess up my plan?" Kammy shrieked at Bowser and the koopalings.<p>

"Just shut up you old hag and turn us back to koopas" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"No!" Kammy scoffed.

"As king I order you to -" Bowser yelled but was cut off by Kammy giving him a sharp slap. The koopalings gasped and Ludwig chuckled.

"Kammy! You witch!" Bowser yelled.

Kammy walked up to Bowser and slapped him again.

"Silence you fool!" her scratchy voice shrieked.

"Ka-"Bowser tried to yell but was cut off by Kammy slapping him again. Every time he tried to say something she slapped him till he was on the ground.

"I said silence!" Kammy shrieked. Bowser finally obeyed.

"You fool." Kammy said " All of you! I'm tired of giving you plans. Every time I have one and share it with you, you follow through perfectly. Until you get big headed, call it _your_ plan, and take it into your own hands and change it. Then….oh oh then….you come back and yell at me for it being my fault!"

"Kammy-" Bowser said before getting cut off.

"Don't Kammy me! I'm tired of being kicked around by those rodents. Now, I'm taking matters into my own hands. I have a plan that is full proof. And I'm in charge! If any one objects, you will face the consequences!" she said.

No one objected and a wicked smile flashed on her face as she helped the king up.

Bowser and the koopalings knew this smile and they all did an evil laugh.

"Look out Mushroom Kingdom. Kammy's on the move." she said in a dark evil voice.

* * *

><p>"Come on Peach, I said I was sorry." Mario said as he sat at the foot of Peach's door.<p>

Peach didn't respond. Mario sighed as he took out a large diamond ring with rubies around it.

You aren't making this easy are you, he thought as he looked at the ring.

He put it back in his pocket, stood up and opened the door. Peach was on her bed staring blankly at her vanity. Mario waved a hand in front of her face .

She's probably focusing, he thought.

He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a pearl necklace and put it around her neck and slipped a note in her hand. He almost made it out the room before her heard her open the note and read it silently. She rose from her bed and ran towards Mario.

"You are forgiven." she said as she hugged him.

"So why was it so important?" Mario asked.

"It was the last thing my mom gave me before she left to Isle Delfino." she said.

"Oh." was all Mario said. They stayed like this for a long time, though Mario didn't know why. Peach, on the other hand did this to see what was in his pocket. She saw this as good time to use her powers to raise the item in his pocket. When she saw the ring, it took all the strength she had to not scream. Instead she hugged Mario tighter and lowered the ring back into his pocked.

Finally, Mario, you love me enough to marry me, she thought

She let go of Mario and they walked out the room hand in hand.

* * *

><p>The door to the mail (I still don't know the name of it) office to reveal Toadia riding on her aqua blue Yoshi wearing a matching blue outfit to wear it. Yes she is still blind. Snowflake picked it out for her.<p>

"Hi mail woman!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Toadia." Becky (I think that's the name I gave her) sighed.

"What's up?" Toadia asked.

"I got this package here and I need Parakarry to deliver it, but he won't till I give him a raise."

"Oh, that's to bad." she said. "Well, I have a letter for you to deliver."

"Okay." she said as she took the letter from Toadia and put it in the outbox.

"So…." Toadia said beating around the bush twisting one of the pigtails. " What's in the package?"

"Believe me you don't want to know." Becky replied twisting her head side to side cracking her neck.

Toadia was about to ask why when a voice asked "_Stanley, _is that _you?"_

"You don't mean…" Toadia trailed off as she looked at Becky's tattered clothes.

"Yep." she said. "The bad part is, when I came back, Parakarry said he tied her up and put her in the box and did his shift."

"Mmm, that's terrible." Toadia said.

"Yeah, I need someone to deliver her to the Darklands." she said looking at Toadia hopefully.

"Well…oh would you look at the time… I have to …..get home to….. Bye!" she said as Snowflake dashed out the mail shop post thingy. Whatever you get the point.

"Yoshi Yosh Yoshi?" Snowflake asked.

"You don't want to know." Toadia replied glumly.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you guys get the plan?" a crazee daizee known as Leah asked.<p>

"Yep!" the other crazee daizee replied known as Giana, Ashley, Nicole, and Brian rplied.

"Good. The king of Sarasaland is going down. He will no longer torment us and we will be free from the pain." Leah declared.

"Most importantly," Giana stated. "Once we assassinate the king Daisy will be our ruler."

The other crazee daizees at the secret meeting cheered in approval.

"In seven days, no more Throne!" Brian yelled.

"No more Throne!" they chanted.

No, I didn't know they were going to assassinate him! Nicole thought. I have to warn the princess. With that, she embarked on the long journey to Mushroom Kingdom.

**Now that's messed up. The people of Sarasaland trying to kill the king. It's so sad.**

**Anyway, in Luigi's diary/journal the words with stars by them are in Italian. You probably knew that, but whoever can tell me what most of them mean, will have the opportunity for me to use their OC's first in the next chapter! That's right! Now I will ask for OC's so they can have a dream date with Daisy or Luigi. Next Chapter you will see why. I will only accept three per person. You will see or read the dates, sadly, after summer break! I know! I'm crying too. Don't have an OC, it could be you! Just review me your OC or OCs and their personality. Like if they are crazy and if you make them mad they will pull out a sword and try to kill you. Or maybe if they are sensitive and every time you say something that offends them they cry. **

**The next people I want to thank are ****SomeMariofangirl, Malica15, kelly4259, and LUIGIFIED531! FFWS ****you are in there too and my favorite also! And if ****Mariogirl 133 ****is reading this, I am SOOOOOOO sorry I got your name wrong in the last Chap. Bad memory. (sigh) You got to live with it.**

**Anyway, Will Nicole get to Daisy in time? What will Peach and Mario think when Rose tells them about the secret? What is Kammy's maniacal plan? Will it be too powerful for the Mario crew? Will Becky finally give Parakarry a raise so she can get rid of Pauline? Will Daisy and the crew make it to Sarasaland before the assassin kills the king? Who will get all the Italian words right and have the chance to go on a dream date with the best Mario characters of all time? When will I stop this Author's Note and end this chap? Now actually. **

**The Italian words are:**

_Strega_

_IDIOTA_

_schiaffo_

_Pensiero_

_favorito_

rilassare

grida e urla

Fiore

Girasoli

Ti amo (Most important of them all !)

Who ever gets most of them or all right and reviews it, gets their OC or OC's in the story first.

~princess out~


	9. Castle Blumiere

**\Well this summer was awesome! I went to Alabama, got a job, and finally got to meet this dude my friends were telling me about. Pft, they think I have a crush on him. Yeah right! (rolls eyes). They keep on saying it's love at first sight. Anyway, also two people very dear to me died this summer. I loved her with all my heart. She was a great woman of God who served him and gave him his best. She also gave good hugs. If you haven't received a hug from her, you don't know what a hug is. As for the other, he always loved coming to church to sing "how Great Is Our God", play the tambourine, and shout. I also had to go to emergency. Okay, now before I began I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story starting from the beginning. Even though I don't think I am all that good of a writer you guy's think I am, and I really appreciate it! It's because of you guys I want to keep on going with this story.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Mr. L and Rosalina teleported outside the massive golden gates of the Mushroom Kingdom's palace. They both had their own share of mixed emotions as they approached the guards who were having a heated conversation about whether the bee or boo mushroom from Super Mario Galaxy tasted the best.<p>

"Halt! Who goes there?" the first toad yelled.

"You know good and well who it is. Let us in you dried up pizza topping." Mr. L spat. He wasn't in the mood for talking to, what he considered, cowardly, idiotic, and a little smelly if you are around them long enough, fungus.

"Just who do you think you're talking to?" the second guard asked offended.

"I'm talking to-" he started before Rosalina stopped him.

"Watch this." she whispered to Mr. L as she brushed off her dress and casually walked by the two guards.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Stop this instant!" the guards yelled, but continued to stayed at their posts. Mr. L rolled his eyes at the two toads and followed her pursuit.

"Hey get back here or-"

"Or what?" Mr. L challenged as he gave the guards a dark look. Too afraid to say anything to the former villain, the two toads quickly turned around back to their posts.

"Now I see how Bowser has easy access to Peach's castle." Mr. L said as he looked back at the toads who restarted their previous argument.

"Speaking of Peach, how are we going to explain the situation at hand?" Rosalina asked.

"I .. I don't know." Mr. L replied as he stopped in his tracks. "How do we tell Luigi's own blood brother, and, if you ask me, a girl that could pass as his twin that somehow he is going to turn into an evil deadly force?" Mr. L asked.

"A force so powerful, it could kill us all." Mario added.

Mr. L and Rosalina jumped as they saw Mario and Peach emerge from a nearby bush.

"What were you-"

"She lost her makeup bag… again." Mario sighed cutting off Rosalina's sentence.

"Well, how did you-"

"Merlon." Mario and Peach said in unison.

"It's been so long since we talked to him." Peach said as they made their way into the castle.

"He said if he ever needed our help or if he saw trouble heading our way, he'd be the first to tell us." Mario said.

"So how did he inform you? Is there some sort of crystal ball or…" Mr. L asked leaving the rest of the sentence unfinished for them to fill in.

"This morning, I saw a letter on my desk." Peach said.

"Well, would you like to see it for yourself?" Rosalina asked twirling her wand in her hand.

"Um.. Su.. Sure." Mario said uncertain whether or not he wanted to see his brother in this terrible state.

"I….guess so?" Peach said also unsure whether or not see could behold such a sight.

"Hey, why didn't you show me?" Mr. L asked .

"Because you were so caught up in a honey eating contest with the lumas you got a stomach ache. You ate so much until you passed out after I told you since star bits taste a lot like honey it would be easy for you to loose." Rosalina scolded.

"Well, all a man has is his pride." Mr. L said as they entered Peach's office. She locked the doors, closed the curtains, and turned off the lights.

"Okay." Rosalina sighed as they all sat on the floor in a circle. A sparkling beam of light emerged from her wand as it flowed around the group, finally stopping in the center of the circle. The light drew larger and brighter. The group shielded their eyes from the blinding flash of light. Then everyone gasped.

There stood Luigi in a sharp, black and white tuxedo, still sporting his green cap. But, there was something strange about him. Though it was Luigi, they could sense something was off.

Luigi was staring out of Peach's massive ballroom window as though he was concentrating on something.

"He's arguing with himself." Mr. L said.

"What?" Peach asked.

"Luigi always argues with himself when he wants to make a decision that he knows will turn out bad, but he's giving in to the wrong decision. It's almost as if some type of magical force is taunting him to choose the wrong choice."

"A magical force?" Peach asked.

"Yes, one that causes him to act out of character. That's why our mom always tried to calm him down every time he would get upset. That magical force will add on to his emotions causing him to get stronger, so strong we can't stop him." Mario replied.

"Correction. Only Daisy can stop him." Rosalina said. "I don't know why, but she is the only one who can prevent him from killing us all."

Suddenly, there was a loud blow of a trumpet as a crazzee daizee announced the arrival of Princess Daisy. 'Luigi' grinned evilly as a lone tear fell down his cheek. He turned around to look at the radiant princess. She wore a long yellow ballroom dress that had thick, black spaghetti straps. Her hair was in the same style as always, and she adorned herself with the same flower jewelry she always wore. Though she caught every eye of the people attending, she had a wore a fake smile. She looked as though she was afraid.

"She knows." Rosalina said.

Everyone then turned their attention back to their dance partners as the orchestra continued to play soft, lulling music. She didn't notice 'Luigi' until he approached her and bowed before her and offered his hand to her. She hesitantly accepted it and shuddered when he smirked at her.

"I see you have been practicing." He said trying to strike up a conversation. She didn't respond. Instead she looked down at her feet focused on her dancing instead of her partner. Minutes passed and he tried again.

"So how have you been lately?" he asked. She still didn't respond.

"So, that's how we're going to be huh?" 'Luigi' asked.

He laughed softly as he lifted her head so she could look at him in his eyes. Daisy gasped in horror as gazed at their pitch black state. He also had what seemed to be dark rings around his eyes. His skin was pale, and his voice cracked as he spoke.

"Who… What.." Daisy stuttered in fear.

"Surprised?" he laughed. "I know I am too." he spat mincingly through clenched teeth. "Ever since that day I've been like this. I've turned into… A monster, and it's all because of you.". He tightened his grip on the princess causing her to whimper in pain. "Did you know I couldn't go outside without people running away from me while screaming in horror? Do you how much I frightened the ghosts and ghouls at my mansion? The guys I played cards with were scared I was going to mug them if I lost a hand."

Daisy sighed. "Whoever you are, please stop. You don't know what you're doing. You are going to hurt Luigi."

'Luigi' laughed. "That seems illogical don't you think so, my dearest flower." he snarled as he lead her into a dip. Then, he leaned closer to her as he gently brought her back up.

"Why are you referring to me as if you haven't seen me a day before in my life. Then, you are begging me to stop before I hurt myself when I am merely just one person. People will start to think you're crazy, and we don't want that now do we? Besides, they already think I'm crazy so they don't pay any attention to me. You on the other hand, I'm not so sure. What with you being a princess and all, they will deem you unworthy to uphold such a responsibility with these hallucinations." he whispered to her. His voice was over lapped by a deeper, darker voice as his black eyes gleamed with mischief as he flashed an evil grin at Daisy which made her, and the gang, want to crawl out of their skin.

"I'm not hallucinating." she spat. "I know what I'm looking at, and it's not Luigi."

"Why don't you say it a little louder so they can hear you? _Oh, that princess sure is crazy_. " he mocked a female toad's voice. "_I'm sure glad she isn't my princess. Now I see where they get the name crazee dazees from." _he laughed. Daisy stompedon his foot for the rude remark that he made about her people. "Aww, was that supposed to hurt?" 'Luigi asked innocently. "Anyway, I'm glad you are talking to me." He laughed. "I can't wait until later. I have some… special plans for us." 'Luigi' laughed evilly.

"What type of plans?" Daisy asked.

"Let's just say… you're in for a shocking good time." he laughed hysterically as he clutched the desert princess in his hands and closed the space between them. Daisy looked at his hands and gasped.

"That's right. One wrong move and it's bye bye for you and everyone else." he chuckled

"Turn it off!" Peach cried.

"But Peach-"

"Now!" Peach yelled as she cut off Rosalina.

Rosalina sighed as she paused the scene and the light flew back to her wand.

"Did you see how evil he looked?" Mr. L asked as if they weren't paying attention.

"Yeah," Mario sighed as he hugged Peach as she sobbed into his shoulder. "The thing is, Merlon said he would look more terrifying in reality."

"So how are we going to tell them?" Peach asked as she regained her composure.

"Well, about that…" Mr. L said.

"In order to make sure nothing bad occurs, no matter what we can't tell Luigi." Rosalina said.

"I can see reason behind that." Mario said

"But what about Daisy?" Peach asked.

"If we tell her now, she is bound to tell Luigi. You know Daisy can't hold water." Rosalina said.

"So we tell her the day of the ball." Mr. L concluded.

" The bad part is, how can we continue with them if we know this is going to happen?" Mario asked.

"I don't know, but whatever you do don't act out of character. They are bound to suspect something if we start acting weird." Rosalina said. "Until then, we need to practice on our powers."

"Okay! Maybe now I can show you guys how I can control more than one thing at once." Peach said. They all left the room and headed towards the garden. Unbeknownst to our group, they were being watched by none other than a miniature Bowser .

"Did you see that Kammy?" he asked talking a miniature Kammy. "Green stache is going to turn over to your dark magic! This plan is brilliant."

"Of course it is! My only problem is that tomboy!" Kammy whined. "But, if I play my cards right…." Kammy trailed of as an evil smile spread across her scaly lips.

"What? If you play your cards right, then what?" Bowser asked anxiously.

"Never mind. Let's get put of here." Kammy said as she threw Bowser on the back of her broom and they made their way back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Daisy? Daisy where are you?" Luigi yelled through out the mansion. There was no reply. He sighed as he ran through the hallways of the ghost manor. Ever since breakfast, Daisy was no where to be found. The bad part was none of the other ghosts knew and tried their best to help Luigi. So far, there was no good progress.<p>

"Pardon me Luigi," Boo said. "But aren't you supposed to be wearing a cotton, green cap with a trademark L in the middle of a white circle?"

"Yeah, why " Luigi asked.

"Well, it's because you're wearing a golden crown with rubies and pearl flowers with emeralds in the middle." Boo said as he left Luigi to continue his search for the lost princess.

"Wha…" Luigi asked as he reached up. Instead of feeling his warm cotton cap, he felt a cold golden crown. Luigi sighed as he gazed upon a portrait of his mother which was coincidentally right there.

" Where is she?" he asked as if he were talking to the portrait.

"Boo I'm Daisy ." a Boo yelled as it flew out of the portrait and waved it's tongue at Luigi.

Luigi yelped in fear and jumped high into the air resulting in a hit on his head from the ceiling.

"I see you found my Candy room." Luigi said as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Yep!" Boo Daisy laughed as she took off Luigi's cap and replaced it with her crown. " I got to say, Boos sure do have fun. She floated towards a light, and in a puff of white smoke she turned back into her original form.

"Now can we go back to the castle?" Daisy asked.

"I asked you that during breakfast and you said-"

"Yes yes I know what I said, but I'm ready to go! Now!" Daisy whined.

Luigi sighed. "Just let me check the mail and we will be on our way. When he went to the mailbox it was overflowing with letters. He stuffed the letters in his hat as he went around back to get Yoshi.

Alright! Let's a go!" Luigi shouted as he lead the group out of the forest.

Yoshi and Daisy growled at each other, giving their own share of mean looks before Yoshi stuck out his tongue and swallowed Daisy and put her in an egg. Yoshi laughed and picked up the egg and ran to catch up with Luigi.

"What's that there?" Luigi asked Yoshi as he tapped the egg. Suddenly it busted and out came on unconscious Daisy.

"Luigi? Is ….is that you?" Daisy asked as she struggled to see.

Yeah right, Yoshi thought. As if he would-

"Daisy!" Luigi yelled franticly. "What happened?"

I stand corrected. Yoshi mentally sighed.

"I …I don't remember." Daisy stuttered.

Luigi lifted Daisy out of Yoshi's arms and carried her bridal style. Yoshi looked confused as he tagged behind the duo. Daisy looked up and smirked at Yoshi. This burned Yoshi up as he contemplated a plan to get her back. As they neared the end of the woods Yoshi hatched a plan.

"Yosh Yosh Yoshi?" he asked.

"A race? How and I'm carrying Daisy?" Luigi asked.

"Yosh Yoshi Yoshi Yosh Yoshi!" Yoshi insisted.

"Well, okay." Luigi happily agreed as he placed Daisy on Yoshi's back. Yoshi looked up at Daisy and smirked at her. This made the princess uneasy. Before she could object they dashed towards the castle. They jumped through mud puddles, slid down hills , swung on vines, and accidentally disturbed a wiggler farm or two. You're probably wondering 'how are they doing all of this?'. Well, …I really don't know, and I'm the author. Let's just say, this is Mushroom Kingdom and anything is possible here.

As they neared Peach's garden, they broke out into a sprint and skidded into a stop in front of the rest of the gang. Luigi and Yoshi were panting and sweating while Daisy was covered in mud, twigs, leaves and wiggler footprints. She fell backwards off Yoshi and moaned in pain.

"Oh, Daisy!" Peach cried as she helped Daisy to her feet and brought her inside to clean her up. Yoshi and Mr. L snickered as Mario, Rosalina, and Luigi gave them a look that meant for them to stop.

"Well, Luigi," Mario said. " I see you're starting to get fan letters."

"Why do you saw that?" Luigi asked.

Mario picked up a thick letter that read 'To Luigi From Nene 1234'.

"Hey, what are you trying to pull Nene?" Luigi said as he looked at your computer screen. "Hey and who are you and what are you doing? Stalking us or-"

"Sh. What are you trying to do? " Mario cut Luigi off as he slapped him in the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, breaking the…oh! Sorry." Luigi said as everyone walked into the castle.

* * *

><p>"You what!" Mona yelled.<p>

"You gotta admit Mona," Wario said. "It was kinda funny how you thought that was Daisy's mom and how you gave it to her, when it was actually Kat and Ana in a costume."

"Remember how she bowed and gave it to her? She looked pitiful.!" Wario laughed. Mona's face turned beet red.

"Yeah, and besides we'll be rich beyond our wildest dreams!" Waluigi added.

"Do you guys know what this means?" Mona yelled as she backed the evil brothers into a corner. "We are gonna be cursed!"

"And who believes in a curse?" Waluigi yelled.

"I do and you should too!" Mona sighed in frustration. "My friend from the Ware told me about how he found the crown and how he almost got killed."

"So, what happened?" Wario asked still not convinced.

"Well the power went out, all of the doors locked, and the curtains were closed." Mona said as she counted them off her fingers.

Suddenly, the power went out of the Wario Bros. home. There was a small clicking sound indicating that all the doors were locked, and all the curtains abruptly shut.

"Al…alright Mona stop it." Waluigi whimpered.

"Tha…that's not me." Mona stuttered.

"Then…who was it?" Wario asked.

There was a high pitched scream coming from upstairs.

"Ashley!" everyone yelled.

They ran upstairs to the bathroom and were beating frantically on the door. They looked down to the floor and saw blood pouring from the crack under the door. Then they heard a soft laughter coming from the living room.

"It's her." Mona whispered. "The ghost of Daisy's mom."

"We gotta get out of here!" Waluigi yelled as he grabbed their wrists and dragged them down the hallway to the window. The laughter grew louder as the ghost queen neared the group. Waluigi threw open the curtains only to find the windows cemented with bricks.

"You never said anything about the windows being bricked up!" Waluigi yelled.

"How was I supposed to know. I wasn't there when it happened to him!" Mona yelled back

The trio gapped in horror as the slowly turned around to see a transparent woman in a torn turquoise dress with one broken heel on, and long silky auburn hair that covered her face except her left eye who was carrying a large ax dripping with blood. The trio screamed as they hugged each other.

"Mona, before we die, I want to tell you that….that I love you!" Wario yelled.

"Eww! Get away from me you pig!" Mona screamed as she pushed Wario off of her.

Wario rolled in front of the ghost, and turned to face her. He was so frightened, his hair and mustache turned white as snow.

"Looks like your game is over." the ghost said softly. Then she swung the ax and Mona and Waluigi screamed in horror. Wario fell to the ground shaking as he clutched his neck.

"You're next." the ghost said as she opened here eye to reveal it's blood red iris. Mona shrieked in horror as Waluigi fainted.

Suddenly there was a shriek of laughter as the lights flashed on and the curtains opened revealing the sunshine from outside. The ax disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the ghost melted away to reveal none other than Ashley.

"Surprised?" Ashley asked as she and Mona burst into laughter.

Wario sat up panting as if he ran a hundred meter dash, which was long in his eyes, and turned beet red.

"What's the big idea?" Wario yelled still holding on to his neck.

"Yeah, what was that for?" Waluigi asked as he woke up from his faint.

"Well, we knew that you would try to steal the crown from us when we came, so Kat, Ana, Ashley, and I made up this plan to scare it out of ya." Mona said as she snatched the crown from Waluigi. Kat and Ana emerged from the bathroom holding a jar of chocolate syrup.

"Who knew that this stuff still acts like blood?" Kat said.

"Well, how did you lock all the doors, turn off all the power, brick up the windows, and close the curtains?" Wario asked.

"Duh, I'm a witch." Ashley said.

Suddenly, the lights turned of again and the curtains closed.

"Alright girls, shows over." Wario said.

"Yeah, you can stop now ." Waluigi said.

"Us?" Mona asked.

"We thought it was you." Kat and Ana said in unison.

Everyone turned to Ashley. " What? It's not me!" Ashley yelled.

"Well, if it's not us then.." Everyone turned their attention to the end of the hallway. There was a puff of turquoise smoke and out came the real ghost of Sarasaland's queen. She laughed as she neared the group who screamed and backed into the corner.

"Just for the record," the ghost said sweetly. Her calm look turned into a dark scary one. "I don't use axes. I use swords." She drew a sword from behind her and raised it high in the air. The Wario crew screamed as she brought it down at breakneck speed.

"Wait!" Mona yelled.

The sword stopped and cut a strand of hair from Mona's head.

"Here, take it! Take it and leave us alone, please." Mona begged as she shakily gave the crown back to it's real owner.

"Glad you see things my way." the ghost said as she snatched the crown away. She turned to leave and said, "Oh , and speak a word of this to anyone and I'll kill you in your sleep!" she laughed as her eyes flashed red and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone looked at each other and fainted.

* * *

><p>"So L, have you still been writing those letters to your friends at Castle Bleck?" Rosalina asked as the duo walked down the hallway.<p>

"Yep. They told me in celebration of Dimentio's return from the Underwhere Lady Timpani is making her first ever peach cobbler. I just wish I was there." Mr. L sighed.

"Well, that can be arranged." Rosalina said. Before Mr. L could say a word he was already teleported outside of Castle Bleck. He looked up and mouthed a thank you before he ran to the front door and banged on it.

"I'm coming! Golly, don't get your undees in a twist!" an angry girl's voice came.

"Well, hurry up! I don't have time to be waiting on some little girl who likes to write in diaries and dream about life guards." Mr. L yelled back.

There were multiple gasps heard from the other side as hurried steps, (what sounded like a stampede of elephants) came running to the door. It swung open to reveal none other than the Count Bleck crew we all know and love.

"Mr. L!" Everyone screamed as they all rushed to him and showered him with hugs.

"We were expecting you." Lord Blumiere said as they all walked to the dining room.

"So are you up to your old tricks again?" Nastasia asked.

"Oh Nasty, how rude of you to ask such an off the wall question." Dimentio replied for L.

"Everyone! Peach cobbler's ready!" Lady Timpani yelled from the kitchen. They all ran ahead to the eating area except Mr. L and Dimentio.

"But seriously, are you still the same you?" Dimentio asked.

"Yeah!" Mr. L laughed. Dimentio abruptly stopped and grabbed Mr. L's facelifting him off the ground, starring deep into his eyes.

"Are you serious?" Dimentio yelled as he dropped him. "You met a girl!"

"What! No!" Mr. L denied. "The Green Thunder-"

"Yeah yeah doesn't have time for love. Where have I heard that before?" Dimentio cut him off as he rolled his eyes.

Mr. L sighed. "Is it that obvious.?" Mr. L asked sheepishly.

"For me, yep. For the others…hmp….nope." Dimentio said. " But this is truly amazing!" Dimentio screamed as her spun in the air with sparks of magic flying from his poncho.

"I know, I know!" Mr. L squealed.

"Okay, let's stop before people start thinking something." Dimentio whispered. Mr. L nodded in agreement as they started back for the dinning room.

"Tell, me about her later though." Dimentio said.

"Okay, but I have a question for you." Mr. L said.

"Yes dearest friend." Dimentio said sarcastically.

"Aren't you allergic to peaches?" Mr. L asked. There was a long pause before they stopped again.

"Okay, I was planning on knocking the plate over when she gives it to me, but I don't my game to be over _again _that fast and so soon." Dimentio said.

"Yeah, Count Bleck is very mean when it comes to Timpani." Mr. L said.

"Don't you mean _Lord Blumiere_?" Dimentio said mocking Timpani's voice.

"Whatever, I have a plan." Mr. L smirked evilly.

The duo entered the dining room and sat down next to each other. Lady Timpani handed them a plastic container with a top on it that consisted of the peach cobbler. Mr. L and Dimentio winked at each other as they opened their containers.

" Eww, Lady Timpani! Yo peach cobbler look like throw up." Mr. L said starring hatefully at the dish.

"Mr. L!" Lord Blumiere yelled.

"It do look! It look like throw up with peas in it." Mr. L said. He suddenly looked up at Lady Timpani with the same expression. " Lady Timpani, you been eatin' peas?" O' Chunks, Mimi, and Dimentio started snickering. Nastasia gave them a cold glare that silenced them. She looked down at her peach cobbler and ran out the room covering her mouth. The trio then burst into laughter.

"No I…" Lady Timpani replied shaking her head.

"Mr. L what's wrong with you?" Lord Blumiere yelled.

"What's wrong with me?" Mr. L asked offended. "What's wrong with her! She the one making vomit over here in a tough wear container." Mr. L yelled.

"That is not vomit!" Lord Blumiere yelled. "It just look like vomit. Apologize to Lady Timpani right now!"

"Umm…no…it…it's okay. Re..really" Lady Timpani hesitantly said.

"Fine!" Mr. L said banging his fists on the table while Blumiere gave him a pleased look. "Lady Timpani I'm sorry yo peach cobbler look like vomit with peas " he said as he threw it on the ground.

"Really it's okay. I-"

"I don't care if you end my game Count Bleck I won't eat it!" Mr. L yelled. "That is _disgusting_! It's _completely_ uncalled for!" he spat as he folded his arms.

"You'll eat if , if I have to hold you down and shove it down you throat!" Lord Blumiere yelled.

"No.. it's …I didn't mean." Lady Timpani stuttered on the verge of tears.

Mr. L looked up at Lady Timpani with a disgusted look.

"I know what you tryin' to do! You tryin' to kill me! I hate you!" he yelled as he grabbed Dimentio by his collar and drug him out of the room.

"You are gonna-" Lord Blumiere yelled before he was cut off by Mr. L slamming the door.

"Wow, that was too-" suddenly Dimentio sneezed on Mr. L's face. He gasped.

"You sneezed in me," he said as he turned around and clenched his fists and started shaking violently.

"That means.. I gonna catch…._the emo_" he said his voice dropping down to a faint whisper.

"The what?" Dimentio scoffed, offended that his best friend thought he was emo.

"The emo!" Mr. L yelled as he franticly waved his arms in Dimentio's face. The he turned and ran down the dark corridor screaming like a lobster put in boiling water.

Dimentio sighed as he teleported right in front of Mr. L shocking him. "Really?" he said as he folded his arms.

"What, it was funny !" Mr. L laughed.

Dimentio rolled his eyes . "Well, tell me more about this girlfriend of yours."

"Well…I wouldn't call her my girlfriend yet, and I mean who could blame her for falling for someone as handsome as the Green Thunder himself." he bragged.

"Will you just get to the details!" Dimentio screamed.

* * *

><p>"I'm baack!" Parakarry sang as he entered the post office. (Yep! I remember what 's called)<p>

"Okay you win!" Becky yelled as she threw the package that held Pauline at him. "I'll double, no, triple your salary! Just get her away from me!"

"Okay, okay! I was just kidding about the raise part! I just didn't have time to deliver her the other days, because nene1234 had so many letters." Parakarry said as he made his way to the Darklands.

Becky sighed in relief. "Now I can catch a break." She leaned back in her chair and was about to doze off when she herd whispering coming from outside the post office.

"Is she gone?" one voice asked.

"I think so." the other replied.

"Oh…. No." Becky said as she mentally kicked herself. "I forgot this was a 24/7 post office." then a large crowd consisting of toads, goombas, and koopas flooded the place.

"I hate my life." Becky whispered as she received many letters waiting to be mailed.

* * *

><p>A girl in a yellow sundress emerged from the little house she lives in with her three orphan sisters. She went to the mailbox, which she hasn't check for months, and opened it only to be flooded with letters.<p>

"Oh, man!" she said as she slapped her forehead. "How could I forget that I, nene 1234, am supposed to be out there making Luigi's life miserable by forcing him on dates! Well, not actually miserable, because they aren't bad people like Éclair or anything. Well, back to the drawing board!" I said as I skipped back into the house with my arms filled with letters.

"Princess! Princess Sarasa!" the crazee daizee from the trained yelled.

She finally arrived to the Mushroom palace and was frantically looking for Daisy.

"Nicole! Is that you?" Daisy called from down the hallway.

"Princess!" Nicole yelled as she pushed down every toad blocking her from her dearly missed princess.

"Nicole, how are you?" Daisy asked.

"Good, but you remember when you told me to be on the look out for trouble with your father, because you suspected something was up?" Nicole asked.

"You mean…"Daisy trailed off.

"Yes, and we only have two days before it's too late." Nicole sighed.

"Okay, we'll leave tomorrow. For now, we need to get help." Daisy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it!<strong>

**So, in a nutshell…**

**Rosalina shows part of the terrible day because Peach was too terrified to see the rest.**

**Daisy and Yoshi are still fighting over Luigi**

**The Wario crew almost gets killed by Daisy's mom**

**Becky finally gets Parakarry to get Pauline out of the office which results in more work**

**Lastly, Nicole finally makes it to Mushroom kingdom, and relays the message to Dasisy.**

**Just so you know, no I haven't forgot about the O.C's! I just put it there just because. Two, no I am not an orphan! I put that there because it's part of my newest story! Yep, I'm gonna try my hand at creating O.C's.**

**By the way, here is a list of the stories I want to do. Which should I do first?**

'**The Tale of Mario Tilling' ****with Mario as the little mouse, Peach as the princess, and Wario as the rat.**

'**Tangled' ****with Daisy as Rapunzle because she is the only Mario princess with brown hair and Mr. L/ Luigi as Flynn Ryder/ Eugene **

'**Unnatural Fire' ****a book I was reading over the summer. It's a mystery book about a former countess and her servant girl who get separated but become reunited because they are both in jail. Then, it turns out they have to solve a mystery. A young woman thinks her husband is cheating on her, so she sends them to spy on him. Later, the husband dies and the countess and the dead man's wife is to blame. The countess is Peach. The servant girl is Daisy. The dead man is Mr. L. The wife is Rosalina.**

'**The Mole: Through His Eyes' ****yep the one I was wanting to do when I start from the end and work my way backwards.**

'**Beauty From Within' ****a story about Lady Lima. How she became an old hag, and how she returned to her younger form because a certain someone saw her true beauty.**

**Other than that, please review honestly, because, like I said, I think I am a terrible writer.**

**I am also so sorry I didn't update my first day. I was, but I was having password trouble. **

**One more thing I keep forgetting:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing Mario**

_**~princess out~**_


	10. Good Friends

**Well, it's been like FOREVER since I updated and I am so sorry it took so long. I came down with writer's block and the flu. Also, I thought no one liked the story anymore, but hey I still do so I'm gonna keep on going. I had to sneak and do this so if I get caught oh well.**

It was yet another lovely day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The flowers were blooming, birds whistling, toads preforming their daily tasks, and a light breeze rustling the leaves on the trees. The day seemed so tranquil and relaxing to everyone, except Daisy.

"Your highness we have to hurry! Tomorrow is just around the corner." Nicole cried franticly.

"I am! Sheesh, you're acting like I don't know." Daisy said while stuffing one of her suitcases with clothes when a thought crossed her mind.

"Nicole," Daisy started before she was cut off by a sharp knock at the door.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Peach asked

"Yeah, we didn't see you at breakfast." Rosalina added.

"Yeah, and you missed our tennis match." Mario said.

"And you never miss out on a sport, especially tennis." Luigi added.

Daisy looked at Nicole who nodded her head.

"You should tell them." She whispered.

"I know but what if they want to come, and knowing them they will, but who will watch Peach's kingdom? What if we're too late to save him?" Daisy whispered back.

"Do worry, princess. Everything will be fine." Nicole assured her.

"But then again, what if I don't want to go?" Daisy asked quietly.

"Would you care to expound on that, princess?" Nicole asked as she sat down on one of the suitcases that were packed.

"I mean think about it. If I don't go, he dies. When he dies I will become the rightful ruler and set things back the way they were. There would be no more pain and suffering. Everything would be like it used to be, like it should be, when Mom was…." A lone tear rolled down her right cheek.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Luigi ran in the room with Peach, Mario and Rosalina following to check on Daisy.

"We heard everything." Mario said.

"And after Peach explained we came to see if you were alright." Luigi said.

"And we decided to go with you, to save your kingdom." Peach said.

"Us, and a few other friends too." Rosalina said.

Everyone turned to see White Mage, Black Mage, Wario, Waluigi, Mona, Ashley, Kat, Ana, Yoshi, Toad, Dimentio, Mimi, Nastasia, O' Chunks, Blumiere, Timpani, Mr. L and two men in the shadows.

"You guys are so awesome. I couldn't ask for better friends. But, how did you get here so fast?" Daisy asked.

"Um, that's really not important right now, K. What's important is us getting on this train and going to Sarasaland." Natasia said.

"Right! Now let's go Mario crew!" White Mage cheered as everyone began to walk out the room.

"Wait!" Luigi cried.

"What now?" Waluigi asked with a frustrating sigh.

"Who are those mysterious people lurking in the shadows?" Luigi asked pointing a shaking finger at the two figures.

"Well," Rosalina started. "One of them is Mr. M. He's Mr. L's new robot brother." At the introduction Mr. M stepped forward into the light. A chorus of oohs and ahs came up.

"The other, you guys might kill me for this, is" Rosalina said but was cut off by the psychotic lunatic

himself.

"Dr. Mario." He said as he emerged from the shadows with a twisted smirk. He rubbed his blood stained gloves on his blood stained white coat.

Horrified gasps filled the room.

"Well, the more the merrier, right?" Daisy said shakily.

"Well, to the train!" White Mage cheered not scared by the crazy Mario look alike. Black Mage nodded in agreement and everyone left the room.

Everyone boarded the train and sat down in groups of four.

~ Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy

~ Yoshi, Toad, Kat, and Ana

~ Wario, Waluigi, Mona, and Ashley

~ Dimentio, Mimi, Nastasia, and O' Chunks

~ Blumiere, Timpani, Mr. L, and Rosalina

~ White Mage, Black Mage, Mr. M, and Dr. Mario

Nicole sat down by herself and looked at the window and sighed. Then the conductor made an announcement on the loud speaker.

"Good morning passengers. Your original conductor had to step on some…. Important business, so I'M TAKING OVER THIS TRAIN" everyone gasped at the voice that roared over the speaker.

**Yeah, that's it for now, cause I gotta go to my next class for ACP's. **

**BOOOOO! I hate these stupid tests! Anyway see you soon. Real soon.**

**~princess out**


	11. The train highjacker

**Sorry it took so long. Actually, it took longer than I anticipated, but I was looking through my favorites and noticed none off my favorite authors have been updating. But how can I expect for them to update and I don't. So, here we go. Also, you guys should watch this show called Detective Conan. That is an awesome show, but you have to look it up under English dub. (Sigh I hate that). Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

"Hahahahaha!" the voice laughed maniacally.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?" Mario yelled at the speaker.

"Oh, and for any smart people out there who think I can hear you, I can't because I'm in another room. Anyway, if you are wondering why I am doing this, it's because I want to ruin your life. That and this is also a part of a master plan that you guys don't know about." The voice said. "Oh, and before I forget, this is a recorded message which means I am one of the people riding on this train, more specifically someone in the same train kart as you. Good luck trying to stop me! Hahahahaha!"

Everyone suddenly turned to Dr. Mario with a deadly glare. If looks could kill, Dr. Mario would be unrecognizable.

"What, you don't honestly think it was me?" he said pointing at himself.

"What about the former villains?" everyone looked at Count Bleck.

"Or those thieves" everyone looked at Wario and Waluigi,

"Or the witch girl with the dude with the broom?" everyone looked at White and Black Mage.

"We have a name you know." White mage said offended. "Besides, we don't look as suspicious as the men with the masks." White made said referring to Mr. L and Dimentio.

"Hey!" Mr. L said "Do I really look suspicious?" he said sarcastically.

All at once everyone started to accuse other people as the crazy train conductor.

"Excuse me." Peach said though no one could hear her.

"Excuse me." She said again but a little louder.

"Hey! Shut Up!' Daisy yelled.

Everyone was quiet and looked at Daisy, Peach and Rosalina.

"We shouldn't be arguing with each other. That will get us nowhere fast."

"Speaking of fast," Rosalina said thoughtfully. "Who's driving the train?!" Everyone started to panic.

"Well bro," Mario said. "Have you found out anything?"

"Yep, I know more than you think." Luigi said.

The entire train went quiet and everyone gathered around to hear what Luigi had to say.

"How has this idiot found any clues? There hasn't been a crime scene or anything?" Waluigi said.

"You better not be pulling my Luigi." Mr. L said.

"The first clue is simple." Luigi said. "For one thing we can rule out Yoshi. Yoshi doesn't speak fluent English. We can also rule out me and Mario because every time we talk we have an Italian accent."

"That's true." Peach said "But can't you rule out the girls too?"

"No because the perp used a voice manipulation device. Sadly, he or she put it in that trash can over there, thinking nothing of it."

"Next we can rule out Toad and Nicole because they can't reach the controls and there aren't any chairs in the conductor's room. Also, to answer Rosalina's question I've met the original conductor of the train and he showed me how he put the train on auto drive. When he showed me how much you had to know about technology I knew that ruled out Wario, Waluigi, O'chunks, Mona, Ashley, Kat and Ana because they don't know anything about trains and aren't smart enough to attempt something so challenging. "

"Aye, who are ye callin upid?" O' Chunks yelled.

"Yeah, I mean Wario and O' Chunks are the only stupid people on this train!"Mona yelled.

Luigi sighed in frustration. "Yes that is true, but you, Ashley, Kat, and Ana are freshmen in college and I noticed when Wario assigned you all jobs, it had nothing to do with technology. As for Waluigi, he never finished high school."

"Is that all, oh great detective Luigi?" Mr. L said laughing.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you L. Someone with experience with advance technology and a bad history would be the one who people consider as the maniac."

Everyone looked at Mr. L

"Ahem,..continue." Mr. L said.

"But one thing that is so simple that he or she didn't feel was important was their laugh." Luigi said as he looked out the window.

"Their laugh?" everyone asked in unison.

"Precisely." Luigi said smirking. "Before every one boarder the train everyone was laughing at a joke Mario made and I could distinguish everyone's laugh. For starters, it's not Dimentio because he laughs like Ahahahaha."

"Ahahahaha, the green hero is correct." Dimentio said.

"Rosalina and Peach don't really laugh, they giggle. Nastasia and Black Mage doesn't laugh at all. Mr. M is a robot and one flaw that I noticed in Rosalina's design is that he still laughs like a robot. Count Bleck…er Lord Blumiere stills laughs the same as when we first met him. So I've narrowed down the list and have given it to Mario. He will show you the list one by one." Luigi said as he returned to gazing out the window.

This is the list:

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Yoshi

Toad

Kat

Ana

Wario

Waluigi

Mona

Ashley

Dimentio

Mimi

Nastasia

O' Chunks

Blumiere

Timpani

Mr. L

Rosalina

White Mage

Black Mage

Mr. M

Dr. Mario

Nicole

"Hey you big meanie!" Mimi said while poking Luigi. "Why am I a suspect? I'm just as tall as that mushroom guy and he's not on the list."

"Well yes, but you can turn into a ten feet spider … monster … thing and with your agility you could have pulled it off." Luigi said while not breaking his gaze from the view. Luigi looked out the window not for the enjoyment of the view but he was thinking. There was one thing that he was stumped on. One thing that was pestering his mind. One thing that will identify who the train highjacker is.

"You stuck bro?" Mario asked taking the seat across from him.

"Yep, I don't know why but what the person said still sticks with me." Luigi said looking at Mario.

"What's that?" Mario asked.

"He or she said 'this is also a part of a master plan that you guys don't know about.' What could that mean? Think about it. Whoever it was wanted us to start fighting. Whoever it was also wanted to mess with our minds. Whoever it is wanted to torture us for a reason, probably for his or her own entertainment. Whoever it was…." Suddenly a huge smirk spread across his face.

I know that looked Mario thought as he mimicked his younger brother's smirk. "What do you want me to do bro?"

"Tell everyone to get their bags and sit in the seat they originally sat in. This person's fun is about to come to a screeching halt." Luigi said as he adjusted his hat.

After everyone was situated Luigi stood in the center of the cart.

"I know who it is." Luigi said with his hat covering his eyes. His grin held firm on his face. " And all I have to say is.." Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Tricky- tricky." Luigi said. There were moans and groans from everyone.

"You tell us you know who the person is and all you have to say is 'tricky- tricky'" Mr. L said while mimicking his voice.

"Anyway, let me start by ruling out a few people. First Mimi, Timpani, and White Mage are out because they don't enjoy hurting people. Mr. L is out because he tells me everything. That and we share the same mind so he's out. He tried to ask me but I ignored him. So all that's left is …

Dr. Mario and Daisy." Luigi said.

Everyone gasped.

"So we were right in the beginning. It was Dr. Mario." Mario said.

"Yeah, Daisy wouldn't do this to us." Peach said.

"On the contrary.." Luigi said "Daisy helped the person execute the plan. " I noticed that while everyone was arguing Daisy didn't say a word. In fact after the announcement she hadn't said anything. I found that odd. As I was looking out the window it hit me the person she helped execute this devious plan is.."

"The train is now at the Sarasaland station. Please exit quietly" the train's chef said.

Everyone exited the train and stayed in front of the door. Once the group was off the train Luigi pointed his finger at the person and said

"You !" Luigi exclaimed.

Everyone gasped in horror. No one would have believed this person would do such a thing.

**Hope you like! So… who is it? I bet you guys don't know. If you think you do, say it in your review. **

**~princess out**


	12. Prolouge: Revised

**Yes so after all this time I'm back. I thought about the story and an idea came up so tel me how it goes. I have still been on fanfic but I was on the Frozen archive. I hope you guys like it **

**~nene1234**

* * *

><p>Why did it all have to come to this? Why do I have to be such a stubborn person? Why did I have to be apart of this because she…? Let me stop right there because love makes us do crazy things. However this is over the top. All of this just to… stop Daisy just stop. Clawdia did say thinking about this is a confusing situation and love is what's driving her to do this. It is, of course, the greatest power of all. Heh, I sound like a writer or something. Getting off track, I'm running for my dear life and I'm laughing. That just proves how weird I am.<p>

I am in the middle of Mushroom Forest. My stupid, frilly ballroom dress is now tattered from all the running and hiding in the bushes. My tight, high, pointed heels are broken and I have mud seeping through my sheer stocking and settling between my toes. Grosse right. Scratches and bruises are covering every visible area of my skin. Sadly, from all the laughing, and my clumsiness, I tripped over a tree root and tumbled down a hill into wide-open space that seemed as though it was prepared special for this particular moment. I was out in the open, exposed in the moonlight. He could easily spot me because there weren't any trees or bushes to hide behind. It made me wonder if _she _was behind this insidious plot. Now I know I sound like an author.

A rustling sound from behind me made my stomach lurch in panic. Had he caught up to me that fast? I tried to get up and run, stubborn as I am, but my body was too injured to move, and despite my fear, despite knowing that I needed to be quiet—or else_ he_ would find me—the pain and the stress grew too great, and I cried out.

A long, strained silence fell over the forest, foreboding and ominous. In the silence, I could hear only the thundering of my heart, rushing in my ears and vibrating in my chest. Suddenly a scuttlebug crawled sheepishly out of the bushes. I sighed in relief as the creature neared me but a dark green bolt of lightening shocked the poor thing, burning it to a crisp and laughter rang through my ears.

Then, I saw him. The one responsible for all the pain. The reason I was running. The reason my life, not to mention countless others', was at stake. The same one who had once promised never to hurt me. The same one who pledged his alliance to that demon just so he can…Anyway, what can I say she does have a way with words. If anything I should be mad at _her_ not this idiot chasing me. _She_ makes me wonder if _she_ even has a soul.

Though, I was to blame for happened also. Just as he had played a part in it, so had I. If it weren't for me, things wouldn't have turned out this way.

The laughter that rang out, reverberating through the forest, not warm and pleasant like the sound usually was, and not endearing as it usually was from him, but hollow and unfeeling, ceased. Reminiscent, in fact, of the triumphant, psychotic laugh of Bowser, but somehow even colder. I stared in horror as the bearer of this hideous laughter came a step closer to where I huddled, trembling and terrified.

"You actually thought you could get away from me? How cute. I have to say that plan of yours was a good one, but not good enough. I'm afraid your friends had to suffer a rather horrible—"

"What did you do to them?" I cried, fear for those I loved choking off the fear for myself and summoning the hot anger pulsing through my veins. It granted me the boldness to cut him off in the middle of his gloating diatribe.

"Calm yourself. " he spat. He walked closer to me and knelt down grabbing my chin with his finger forcing me to look into his cold eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt you. Remember my promise? "The man in green simpered to me, and then he laughed again, that horrible laugh. He stood up and turned his back towards me.

"Shut up," I snapped." I know why you're doing this and you will be stopped."

"On the contrary…"He raised his hand above his head and spurts of green electricity started to crackle in his palm. My eyes widened, recognizing what he was about to do, and I jumped up and tried to make a run for it, but it was too late. The electricity from his hand spread into a green electrical dome, surrounding us both. A prison, trapped with the one of the people I despised above all others, _that witch_ being the first. "I will succeed in my plans," he continued with a mocking smile." Oh, and by the way, here is something to help you calm your fears."

The man reached up and pulled his signature green cap from his head and tossed it at my feet. Shaking out his hair, he walked to the opposite end of the dome.

I wanted to cry as I looked down at the hat. Silly and bright neon green, with a white circle surrounding a big, gaudy green "L," it was utterly ridiculous, not to mention impractical. But now it was the only connection I had left to the past I missed so terribly. I fell to my knees and carefully took the hat in both hands, holding it to my chest and closing my eyes as swarms of memories invaded my consciousness. I remembered how things were, and I thought of how they were now, and I knew _she_ was responsible.

When my eyes flashed open and swung up to look at him, they were filled with a boiling hatred.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not and will never be anything like him no matter how hard you try," I said in a whisper.

At those words, the man slowly turned towards me, anger filling his face. I felt the pervading, cold fear clench at me as I saw his expression, and found myself scooting away from him as he walked closer to me. Finally, my back was nearly against the dome, and I could feel the static tugging at my dress, warning me not to move any further. I forced myself to stay perfectly still as he leaned towards me. My heart started to race when his face came uncomfortably close, and even then he did not stop—the inane and panicked thought crossed my mind that he would kiss me, and that, more than anything else, would really destroy me—but he just touched his big round nose to my small curved one. He was close enough for his mustache to prickle my face as he whispered," Explain to me, for the millionth time, how I am not HE. That is the name my mother gave me when I was born and it hasn't changed since. My appearance also hasn't changed and my personality, heh, hasn't altered at all, so I don't see why you can't accept the fact that this is me."

"You are , but you're not him," I tried to explain, beads of sweat appearing on my forehead. I wished I could move from him, but that would result in being fried. The possibility crossed my mind, but—no. My friends needed me; I was their only hope now. And besides, being with him wasn't a fate worse than death. Yet. At least, I still wanted to live. I wanted to fight. I wanted to save him and myself.

"I see. And why not?" he challenged, not budging an inch and smiling as if he could read my thoughts.

"Because you aren't the man I know. He wouldn't go this far. You may have not changed, but your aura has, the essence that made him who he was. Sure he isn't the bravest, the strongest, or the most adventurous, but he was kind and loving. Sure he would get mad but he can control his anger. He would never go to the extreme. You, on the other hand, are a heartless, arrogant jerk who hurt my friends. You took over his mind and filled his heart with hate. It doesn't surprise me that you would stoop so low as to murder the ones close to him." I said as I mustered enough courage to look him straight in his eyes for the tiniest bit of the one she dearly loved in them.

"Well!" He clapped his hands and finally straightened up. I breathed an imperceptible sigh of relief." It looks like Miss Princess has answered the main question. And do you know why?" he asked, his voice lowering into what was very nearly a growl.

"Because…" I bit my lip, but I couldn't help the stupid tears that finally began to form. It was then that I realized how weak I was. How I wouldn't stand a chance against him. Never had I cried so much. Why? Why did I feel weak? Why did I feel this sharp, agonizing pain constantly stabbing my heart, eroding my bones, and burning my soul? Why did I..., do such an idiotic thing and say such... heartless words?

"Because…?" he prodded, as if he didn't know, mercilessly rubbing salt into the wound.

I didn't answer. And how could I? The pain was growing too immense for me to speak. I knew inside that the one who had stood up for me, said he loved me for me, and always protected me, had undergone this dramatic change… because of ... me.

And now whoever he is now, stared down at me with an emotionless face. "It was because of you," he sneered, his words dripping disdain. Every word was another dagger in my fragile, broken heart." And now that you have gotten what you wanted, and turned him into this—this thing that I have become—the question now is, 'What should I do to you to show you how you made him feel?'"

"I said I was..."

"Sorry! Right?" The words exploded out of him, and the tenuous composure and finesse he had possessed dissipated, to be replaced by deranged madness. My back stiffened; my first instinct had been to leap backwards, but luckily logic tempered that impulse. "Words! Meaningless, empty words! Sorry doesn't even come close to repairing—" he stopped, struggling to compose himself, and finally he fixed me with a hardened gaze. "Sorry fixes nothing."

With that, he crossed to the other side of the dome and turned his attention to the sky.

I finally allowed my body to relax as I carefully moved from the very edge of the dome, and watched the empty gaze of a broken spirit stare upwards.

"Oh, and just so you'll know." He said a few moments later not breaking his gaze. The words came out so sudden it shocked me. "I didn't kill them."

"Why?" I asked curious about his quaint act of kindness. He didn't answer.

"Why?" I asked again this time getting off the damp ground slowly walking towards him. I could tell he felt my presence behind him. Slowly and hesitantly, my hand reached up, trembling with fear, and touched his shoulder. I felt his warm body stiffen at my touch.

"Why?" I asked quietly it was barely audible.

"Three reasons. "He said bluntly. "One is because the stupid author rated this story as K+." He said as his eyes narrowed, looking evilly up as if the author were hidden in the gray clouds hearing and witnessing this dreadful scene. "The second..." He stopped not wanting to finish the next reason.

"What?" She asked anxious to know why.

A lone tear slowly trickled down his cheek and fell silently to the ground. "I made a promise. And no matter what I do or how I feel I could never break that promise."

"Why not? After all I have done to you. Those hurtful words. The things that I've done. How could you-"

"Because I still love you." He said as he turned around and stared deeply into my eyes and swiftly grabbed my hands. The gesture was so sudden it startled me and I knew my eyes were wide with shock. "No matter how bad you hurt me. No matter how many mean things you say to me. Although my heart cried out in pain it could never stop loving you._ I_ could never stop loving you. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me." He said as he gently squeezed my hands. I stared awe stricken into his eyes and I saw the man I knew and _oh_ how my crumbling heart cried out for joy after hearing those reassuring words. I could feel my tattered heart beginning to flutter madly in my chest as I starred deeply into those comforting electric blue eyes of his. Somehow he had broken the barrier and managed to say those assuring words to me. However he slowly started to turn back to his dark personality, and by the time I realized it, I was too late for he clutched my hands preventing me from trying to get away from him. I desperately tried to free myself but couldn't.

"But sadly," he said clutching my hands, his voice growing terribly dark again. "You said 'how could I love a loser like him.' Honestly, playing with his emotions? How cold are you. Leading him on like that knowing how sensitive he is? What a terrible thing to do. I really don't know how he came to love such a person like you. Heh, and you call me heartless. At least I warned him to stay away from you. I told him falling in love with a girl like you will only result in hurt, and now that I have taken over I will personally make sure he will never feel such pain again. And by the way, I let that one slip what I just said about me still being madly in love with you. For some reason I decided to let him say those nice things to you. Be grateful."

"Just let me explain-"

"Explain what?" He shouted cutting me off. "How you like to lead boys on. Have them wrapped around your finger. First you wine them and dine them and when you got their heart in the palm of your hand you crush it, burn it, and dance on the ashes."

We stood like that for a moment letting the words sink in.

"How?" He finally asked breaking the silent and thick tension. "How could I have been so weak and foolish to let him fall in love with a girl like you?" He let me go and turned his attention back to the sky.

"The third reason is because _she_ said if I help her she would give me a body of my own and I would no longer have to live as dark matter. I could be my own person; all I have to do is preform every task she asks of me to the T."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"You know! Doing _her_ evil bidding, trying to end his life so you can have your own body? She already manipulated so many others, why would you willing give yourself as a pawn to her silly game? She used Me, Luigi, Peach, Mario, Peasly, Pauline, my father and countless others. She kidnapped my mom and made it seem as though it was my father who drove her away. And most importantly, she is after Rosalina and L's life. What will you accomplish by joining in this game? Why are you on _her_ side when you could be on the side of the one who will bring joy back into this world, the one Timpani will bless with the power of the pureheart?"

"I could actually have a life and not be a wondering soul. I know it sounds dumb to trust a fiendish witch as her but she has powerful magic. If she can continually make herself young, transform to take the appearance of others, and create dark magic then she can do something as simple as giving a soul a body. And besides you don't know who Timpani is going to bless with such power. Its like walking into a gunfight armed with a knife. "

"Because I trust her. We all do." Daisy spat.

There was silence. _She, _who is this _she_ he kept speaking about she had no idea. Clawdia wouldn't reveal her name only the horrible deeds she had done and her reason behind it. Speaking of not knowing..

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Shoot" he said

"Who are you?"

A crazy laugh exploded from his lips. "Sweetheart you mean you still haven't figured it out. Very well. I am what he calls his bad side. However that didn't seem like an appropriate name so I decided to call myself the NEW and, if you don't mind me saying, better and wiser Luigi."

That was the worst name he could give himself for he was nothing and could never be anything like _my_ Luigi, that is, if he actually still loves me. However, I'm glad Luigi somehow broke the barrier his dark side had over him just to say those comforting things to me. However he wouldn't ever have to be in this sort of situation. Neither would Peach, Rose, Mario and L if it weren't for me. Why did I come to Mushroom Kingdom? Why did I have to meet the perfect guy for me? Why did this _she _character want to ruin my relationship with Luigi just so she can be with the one she loved? Why did she ruin everyone's relationship with his or her true love? What will she accomplish by doing this? That she-devil! If only things could have changed. If only I could turn back the clock.

It all started

That terrible day…


End file.
